


Battle Cry

by Noenoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, No Horcruxes, Psychological Torture, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing, Torture, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenoe/pseuds/Noenoe
Summary: Potters had always been Gryffindors. James Potter, head of the Auor Department. Lily Potter, loving mother. James Potter Jnr, savior of the wizarding world.And then there was Harry, Slytherin and all round dissapointment





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, I really just like to play with them a bit

Harry Potter just celebrated his seventeenth birthday, and truth be told it was sixteen more than he ever expected. Unlike all other healthy seventeen year old boys, on the cusp of adulthood, Harry was short and extremely thin. His face had a pinched look, one that spoke of too many missed meals. He always waited with baited breath for the 1st of September, since that date was the harbinger of three meals a day and being treated like a human, well at least by his housemates. At the moment he thought that he just should have run away when he received the letter from Gringotts the morning of his birthday.

 

“Let me get this straight… you want me to fulfil my destiny,” the last word was spat out with disgust, “and kill Voldemort for you?”

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling like mad, missing the disgust on the face of the teen. He was glad the insolent, ungrateful whelp seemed to understand his duty.

“Yes, my boy. It is your duty and destiny. I’m so glad you understand.”

Harry snorted and looked at the other adults in Dumbledore’s office.

Sitting proudly on his throne-like chair behind his desk, sucking on lemon drops, was the so-called greatest wizard alive. Albus Dumbledore with all his names, titles, pomp and ceremony. He was just as bad as Tom “I-Am-Lord-Voldemort” Riddle, no scratch that, he was worse. At least Riddle got his own hands dirty. He did not mind getting his hands dirty. Dumbledore just put on his white hat and pretended himself a saint. The great champion for muggles and muggleborns, but somehow only when they are Gryffindor, just like him. Dumbledore did not care about the children from the other houses, and especially not Slytherin.

The past six years, Dumbledore ignored him and pretended he did not exist. When Snape complained about the cruel pranks and bullying, Dumbledore told Snape that Harry Potter need to grow up. It was all harmless schoolboy pranks and teasing. He even suggested that maybe the pranks should toughen him up, since Harry was so sensitive.

On his left, was the crazy cat-bitch, Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress of the school and Head of House for Gryffindor. Sure, no conflict of interest there. When Professor Snape was at school, she, just like Dumbledore, turned a blind eye towards the group of idiots, the so-called Marauders. Just like Dumbledore, she looked at the world with Gryffindor eyeglasses and just like Dumbledore she ignored the bullying Harry suffered at the hands of her precious lions. She called him a sissy and a special little snowflake and could honestly not understand why he complained so bitterly about the so-called bullying. 

Then there were the three Aurors, Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Schacklebolt. He always knew even Aurors could be bought. So much for their so-called professionalism and pretending it was fair treatment and justice for all.

Right next to him was his Head of House, Severus Snape. Quite possibly the only adult in the room who was on his side. He was just as fed up with Dumbledore and his machinations, but promised to stay until Harry finished school. Dumbledore pretended that Snape was not bullied by those idiots who called themselves the Marauders. They made Snape’s live hell, just like the next generation of Marauders made Harry’s life hell.

According to Dumbledore and McGonagall it was all in good fun and innocent school pranks. Their moral compasses must be even more skewed than Voldemort’s since they think the cold and calculated plotting of murdering a fellow student as innocent pranking.

Last, but certainly not least, the group of people that caused him the most harm in his life. His so-called family. James and Lily Potter, his birth parents, next to them with a sullen and sulky face, his twin, James Sirius Remus Potter. Standing guard behind them, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 1 : October 1979 - October 1981

Lily Evans inspected herself in the mirror. Not a hair was out of place, her make-up perfect, her snow white wedding dress fit for a queen. 

Today was her wedding day.

Today she was getting married to her extremely rich, pureblood heart throb. 

Not too shabby for a muggleborn from the impoverished town of Cokeworth. Mind you, the Evans family was not as dirt poor as some of the other families. Families such as the Snapes. 

A small part of her would always be thankful to Severus Snape. Only child of Tobias and Eileen Snape. Her father was employed at the same factory with Tobias Snape. In fact the factory supplied employment to more than half of the people living in Cokeworth.

Snape had been a line worker, whilst her father had been a foreman. When a rival factory opened its doors the next town over, John Evans took a chance and went to work the rival company. When the factory in Cokeworth shut down two years later, unable to compete with the new factory, the loss was devastating. 

Cokeworth went from a prosperous town to a financially struggling one. None felt the financial strain more than the residents at Spinner's End. The street started rotting away and not a day went by without a visit from the police. 

Tobias Snape, already on the wrong side of fifty was unable to find employment. Eileen Snape, thirty years his junior, earned a meagre living performing odd jobs, mending clothes, cleaning homes, washing the dirty soiled clothes of the elderly from the local old age home. Tobias was not above cleaning people's gardens. Anything to feed his wife and son. 

Soon enough the strain of unemployment, rising debt and demeaning jobs drove Tobias into the arms of Bacchus. His drinking problem only exacerbated their already fragile marriage and the moment young Severus performed accidental magic, the hounds of hell were set loose in their home. 

Snape befriended Lily and he was the one teaching her everything about the wizarding world. Lily tolerated Snape, realising if she was to survive in this new world, she would need a guide and protector. Besides by befriending the dirt poor urchin and faking sympathy and empathy towards his plight, Lily ensured a devout disciple. 

She was relieved when the greasy git finally lost his temper in fifth year and called her a mudblood. She was tired spying on him and pretending to care about him. Lily had her sights on a pureblood. James Potter was everything Severus Snape would never be. 

James is gorgeous, a perfect face, with a perfect smile and a perfect nose.  
Snape is almost skeletal, greasy hair, crooked teeth and a huge nose. 

James is popular, funny and a god at quidditch.  
Snape is socially awkward, decidedly unpopular, absolutely no sense of humour and could not even properly stay on his broom. 

James is a pureblood, extremely rich and set to inherit even more galleons and a title the moment his ancient parents finally decided to die.  
Snape was a half-blood and would always be dirt poor. 

******

If anybody was surprised that Lily's family were not present at the wedding, they certainly did not voice their concerns. It was after all a proper wizarding marriage and the muggles would have stood out like a sore thumb. If Lily and James could have managed it, Euphemia and Fleamont Potter would also been absent. But since the ceremony and reception was at Potter Castle, the were grudgingly included. 

The Marauders pranked each and every guest, some a bit more cruel than others, but as Sirius drunkenly slurred, "If they can't take a joke, fuck them." 

Augusta Longbottom certainly did not care for the prank perpetrated on her. She did not mind that people sniggered when they saw her red hat with the stuffed vulture on top. But since it was the very last thing her dear husband, Charles bought her before he was killed by Voldemort, she treasured it more than all the jewellery in the Longbottom vault. The prank included copious amounts of runny butter cream and the butt of the vulture. But like Sirius said, fuck her if she was unable to take a joke. 

Fleamont and Euphemia rushed from one offended guest after the other, apologising profusely for their son and his best friends' behaviour. 

They struggled for years, suffering ten miscarriages and four still borne before James was finally born. They know they spoiled him, but he was their miracle baby.

They were shocked to the core at his behaviour. Had he always been this way? Had they been to blind to see? And why did they not received complaints from Hogwarts, because if James and his friends acted this way in front of them, how did they behave at school?

They were also not impressed with the new Mrs Potter. It was not because she was muggleborn, it was her attitude. Refusing to invite her parents and sister to the wedding, claiming that they would not fit in and would not understand the ceremony. Poppycock! The Potters were guests at various weddings were muggles were present and they managed just fine. They also met her parents and found the Evans family to be charming and humble. Euphemia believed that Lily was ashamed of her family, since they were not rich and she wanted to distance herself from her muggle roots. 

******

Lily Potter was not pleased. She was supposed to give birth at St Mungos. Ensconced in a private room and pampered by the trained staff. In stead she was stuck in the infirmary at Hogwarts, with only a privacy screen and Poppy Pomphrey assisting the birth. 

Childbirth bloody well hurt and the silly cow could not give her anything for the pain, since Hogwarts did not carry the necessary potions. Screaming once again as if she was subjected to Cruciatus curse. 

If it had not been for Voldemort and that stupid prophecy she would be delivering her baby in the safety of St Mungos. Instead she and James had to stay hidden. If only the Ministry and most of the Auror corps weren't filled with incompetent idiots, Voldemort would have been taken care of a long time ago. 

Lily Potter was not surprised Voldemort decided to target her family. Who else would he choose? There was the Longbottoms, but even though both Frank and Alice were pureblood and Aurors, they were weak. There was only one wizard more powerful than her and James and that was Dumbledore. 

Hours later a sweating Lily Potter, still swearing like a muggle prostitute, gave birth to her perfect son. 

The child opened his eyes, James' hazel eyes stared back at them. 

"Lily-love, he is perfect. We have the perfect son."

Lily gave a tired smile, "Oh my darling James. How could he not be perfect? He is a Potter after all. Go on. Introduce him to his godfathers."

James walked carefully towards his two best friends. The godfathers of his son and heir. 

"Sirius, Remus. It is my pleasure to introduce you to my son and heir and your godson - James Sirius Remus Potter."

The three men were still cooing over the newborn baby when Lily screeched from behind the screen. 

"What the fuck do you mean? Of course I'm fucking done! Get rid of the fucking after birth and give me my son!"

Poppy tried to calm the woman, "Lily, you were pregnant with twins. One was hidden behind the other and my scans did not pick him up."

"Of course you failed to realize their was a second one in there. You are just a fucking mediwitch and not a qualified healer!"

The insults continued until Lily delivered her second son. 

"James, would you like to hold your son?"

James took hold of his second son. Unlike James Jnr, this one had Lily's vibrant green eyes. But not even his wife's could soften his heart towards the baby. 

"James, Lily. I need a name for the record..."

James thought a bit. He was not going to name this child after his father, even if he wished the old oxygen thief could hurry up and die. They've also not seen Lily's parents since their engagement. They both decided to distance themselves from the Evans family. But it still did not entitle this one to be named after him. 

Lily broke the silence. "His name is Harry, just Harry."

A common, ugly name for the one they did not want. 

******

The small family was hidden away in Godric's Hollow. It was the morning of the twins first birthday. 

The twins changed in the past year.

Jamie's hair was the same auburn as his mother, but just as unruly as his father. He was loud, always making some noise, and extremely active. Sirius brought him a broom for his birthday and the little tyke took to the broom like a duck to water. He already destroyed a vase, nearly impaled the cat and knocked his twin down three times. 

Harry had his father's hair colour, but straight like his mother's. Unlike Jamie the boy was very quiet. Harry did not receive a present from his godfather, since he did not have one. 

Whilst James and Lily fawned over their perfect son, Harry was left alone. Jamie received presents from his father, mother, godfathers, grandparents (who still refused to die), Dumbledore and a few of the Order members. Lily and James took turns feeding him birthday cake. Harry only received a present from his grandparents and not one single crumb from the birthday cake.

Harry crawled into a corner, dragging the teddy bear his grandparents sent him. He had a lovely conversation with his bear in the corner. Maybe he was telling all his little secrets to the bear. How his mummy and daddy did not seem to love him. How Jamie bites him. How much he wishes for a hug from his parents. 

Jamie saw his twin and promptly threw his own teddy away, screaming blue bloody murder. He wanted both teddies. Harry's teddy looked like it could be softer than his. He kept screaming and crying, pointing towards Harry, making grab motions with his chubby little fists, until Lily picked him up and consoled him. They could not stand their little Jamie being unhappy. The moment James yanked the teddy away from Harry and handed it over to Jamie, the spoilt little boy's tears disappeared. Harry knew better than to cry. His bottom lip quivered a bit, but he did not cry. He just curled himself in a little ball, hoping to fall asleep. 

Maybe later Jamie would not want the bear anymore and he could get his friend back. But Harry never saw the bear again. James and Lily threw the toy into the fire. 

******

James was playing with Jamie. He conjured coloured smoke rings to entertain his son. The chubby baby was laughing, trying to grab the rings. 

"Come on baby. Catch the rings."

Lily was holding her son on her lap, kissing the top of his head, glad that Jamie was too young to understand they were basically prisoners in their temporary home. 

Harry was left alone in a corner. He did not understand why his mummy and daddy did not love him. He wanted them to play with him, just like they did with his brother, but they never did. 

Lily was irritated. Sure she and James were members of the Order of the Phoenix, but that did not mean they were fighters. The Order was more of a think tank. There was a lot of meetings, discussing what should be done about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore would share their observations with the Ministry. If the Ministry was not filled with utter idiots, cowards or Death Eaters, the war could have ended a long time ago. 

The only good news was that her in-laws finally died.

"Honey, do you think your parents told the Death Eaters our location?"

"No Lils, they would not. Remember I was their only son and heir. Besides, they worshipped the ground I walked on. They adored you, you were the daughter they could never have and then there is their grandson. They would have done everything to keep Jamie safe."

James was glad his parents were finally dead, it was a bit sad that Death Eaters tortured them to death, but they were old. They already had a full life and it was right that they should have died to protect him, his wife and his son. 

They were still entertaining their son when the front door was blown to smithereens. The very man they were hiding from stepped through their ruined front door. 

James jumped up, ready to defend his wife and son. In his mind he was the best dueller. Did he not humiliate Snape at school? It was just to bad that James' prowess with a wand and as a dueller was highly exaggerated. Not to mention that whenever he took Snape on it was with the help of his friends. 

Voldemort cut through James Potter's defences like a hot knife through butter. He petrified the idiot and turned his attention to the mudblood. Her resistance was even weaker than her husband's. 

Voldemort wanted the parents to awake when he destroyed their spawn. They would go to their deaths, knowing they were too weak to stop him. 

There was only one little problem. There were two boys.

One was obviously well cared for and loved. He is a fat little baby, with chubby rosy cheeks. The other one looked like the orphan babies from the long ago, but certainly not forgotten, orphanage. He was a scrawny little runt and shoved into a corner. 

Lily Potter started begging, "Please, not my baby. Not my Jamie. Kill the other one. We never wanted it anyway. Just kill it and let us be. We won't stand in your way. We won't fight against you. Just please, I beg you, please not my baby."

Voldermort may be bat shit crazy insane. He might even be the epitome of evil, but the mudblood managed to shock him to his core. Mothers were supposed to protect and love their children with the very last breath in their bodies, not offer one up to be slaughtered. 

A small sliver of compassion and mercy slithered into his blackened heart. He would use the killing curse on the unloved boy, but the fat one and his parents will be tortured, slowly. 

Voldemort turned his wand towards the unwanted baby, in the background Lily was sobbing. She was relieved, believing Voldemort listened to her pleas. 

"Oh thank you. Thank you. I promise we will not fight you. We will leave Britain."

Voldemort uttered that beautiful spell, the one with the rushing green death light. 

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light rushed towards the small baby. 

The next thing all Voldemort could hear was screams, pain and then nothing...

Voldemort was no more. 

******

"You are sure? James Jnr defeated Voldemort?"

"We are sure Albus. We were there remember? Jamie saved me, Lily and his brother. See, he is even marked, just like the prophecy said."

It was true, on Jamie's forehead was a jagged scar. But the other twin also had a scar, one in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

"What about Harry?"

"What about Harry? Voldemort pointed his wand at Jamie. He tried to kill him. We saw the curse rebound and Voldemort was destroyed."

And so James Sirius Remus Potter was hailed as the Boy Who Lived, hero of the wizarding world. 

Harry, the real hero, was forgotten in the corner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but updates should happen weekly again.

“You must be joking! My inheritance could not be only this paltry ten million galleons and the cottage in Godric’s Hollow!”

James Potter was red in the face, veins popping and spit flying everywhere. Earlier in the week he decided it was time for his family to Potter Manor, only to be denied entrance. None of the stupid house elves answered when he summoned them. Then came the bloody Gringotts owl, summoning him to the bank.

“Mr Potter, I assure you. Neither I nor Gringotts is joking. You have read your parents’ will. The sum of your inheritance is the contents of your heir vault, which contains the amount of ten million galleons, and the property known as Lily’s Hope, Godric’s Hollow.”

“But what happened to all the other properties? What happened to the Potter vaults? I know for a fact that the Potters are one of the richest families left today. I want to know what the fuck happened to my money!”

James Potter was not very well liked by the goblins. They found him, even for a wizard, to be extremely obnoxious, rude, idiotic, weak and ignorant. Ragnok really relished in taking the moron down a peg or two.

“Mr Potter, you do remember that your parents were quite advanced in years when they were at last able to conceive you? Through the years your father burned through money in a bid to ensure an heir. Not only that, since the moment you were born, you were given anything and everything your heart desired. Your childish whims and desires and your parents misguided actions burned through more of your inheritance,” the goblin really had to supress the urge to laugh at the idiot in front of him, “You convinced your parents to pay not only the tuition of one Remus Lupin, but also for his robes, textbooks, all his school equipment and even pocket money. After Sirius Black ran away from his family home he was taken in by your parents and they shouldered the additional expenses as well. To enable Mr Lupin to attend Hogwarts your parents paid for the Whomping Willow and bought the parcel of land the safe house, known as the Shrieking Shack is built on. None of the above endeavours came cheaply Mr Potter.”

James was furious. How dare the goblin imply he was the reason his inheritance was decimated?

“Listen here Ragnok, I don’t like your tone. You better start treating me with some fucking respect! Do you know who I am? Do you?! My son is James Sirius Remus Potter and he is the Boy Who Lived! I demand that you treat me with the respect I deserve!”

James Potter was one of those types. Those who believed they deserved to be respected, adored, loved and revered because they were rich, handsome or pretty (even if only in their own deluded little minds), a famous sport star (as if the outcome of a quidditch game could improve the world around them) or related to somebody famous. 

“I am very well aware who you are Mr Potter. The fact is that your parents committed serious financial blunders. Not only was their quest to beget a child a drain on their finances, their deluded bid to spoil you and bow down to your every whim and desire. In an attempt to ensure a steady cash injection into their accounts, your father made a number of investments, against the council of myself and other consultants here at Gringotts. These investments failed, spectacularly. In a last ditch attempt to salvage at least part of your inheritance, your father sold all of his properties, heirlooms, jewellery, artwork, books, everything but the cottage in Godric’s Hollow…”

“When exactly did my father sell everything? He and my mother died in the Manor. So did his ghost sell everything?”

“No Mr Potter, you’re parents sold everything and settled their debts during November of 1976. The new owners of the Manor, who wishes to stay anonymous, agreed that your parents may rent the property at a price of one knut a year, which agreement would stay in effect until their dying day.”

 

James stormed from the bank. He’s never been so humiliated in his life. If his bloody useless father was not already dead he would have cursed the man. How dare Fleamont Potter squander away his inheritance? Gone was Potter Manor, gone Peverell Castle, gone was the island in the Caribbean, the villa in Italy, the mansion in France, the schloss in Germany, the vineyard in France and Napa Valley, the diamond, gold and platinum mines in South Africa, all those precious heirlooms and priceless artwork, the money. His useless parents left him, Lily and their son practically destitute.

 

******

James and Lily plotted and planned. They could spend a large amount of their pitiful inheritance and purchase the large parcel of land just outside of Godric’s Hollow. There they could erect a mansion, fit for the Saviour and his parents. Appearances of wealth must be kept after all. The cottage could be turned into a museum, where visitors would be charged to walk the hallowed halls of the first home of their Saviour.

Not only that, but there was money to be made. They could charge for every appearance by their son, not to mention obtain sponsors. Businesses would fall over themselves if they could attach themselves to the saviour and his family.

Soon enough Mavazi’s was proud to announce that they were the Potters’ proud outfitters for luxurious robes for all occasions. Not to be outdone by the snobbish Mavazi family, other businesses fell over their feet to sponsor the family. As soon as the new Potter Mansion was built in Godric’s Hollow, James and Lily held a lavish charity ball. The charity of their choice was the Jamie Potter Relief Fund, which was established to be a charitable, non-profit organization in an attempt to raise money for the relief of muggleborn witches and wizards. In reality the only wizarding family receiving funding from the fund was the Potters. 

 

Their new mansion was built to their specification. The first floor was dedicated to the foyer, ballroom (for all those charity events), the kitchen, formal dining room, formal parlour, trophy room (for all the trophies and accolades James and Lily received during their school years and the number of trophies, medals and awards Jamie was sure to receive and the library. Not that any of them would set foot in the library, but it was a good focal point and would house a variety of books, it must seem as if the Potters were well versed in all subjects.

The second floor consisted of five guestrooms with en suite bathrooms. The third floor was solely for family use and consisted of the special reinforced en suite bedroom for Sirius and Remus as well as the family dining room and living room. The fourth floor were divided into two wings. James and Lily’s lavish master suite was on the west wing and the east wing was Jamie’s heir suite.

If James and Lily could have managed it they would have dumped the other child at a muggle orphanage and be rid of him, however his birth had been recorded and even if it turned out to be a squib it would certainly not do if the saviour of the wizarding world’s squib brother was rejected. So they erected a small room, apart from the mansion, but connected to the main building by a tunnel. This was to be Harry’s room. Through the years the small room was both his sanctuary and prison. Apart from the library it was the only room the other three Potters never entered.

“Tippy, you will look after Harry, there is no need to call it Master. Your duties are to clean its diapers twice day, once in the morning and once at night. Feeding times will be after it is cleaned. There will be no playing with it, no comforting when it cries and you are forbidden to bother Master Potter, me or young Master Potter with it. You are allowed to give it rudimentary care, should it fall ill, but you will not bother any of us or our guests to care for it. Do you understand?”

The small house elf pulled on her ears, this was not right. Children were precious and what Mistress Potter is ordering her to do is cruel beyond measure. Not even her previous master was so cruel towards his children.

“Yes Mistress. Tippy understands. Tippy is a good house elf. Tippy will do as Master and Mistress orders Tippy to do.”

 

******

The years flew by. The Potters certainly were respected in the wizarding world. Jamie received presents and money from complete strangers, thanking him for his heroic act, hailing him as the next Merlin. But were they loved? Not really. It is after all easy to respect somebody without loving or even liking them.

As a young child it was easy to excuse Jamie’s horrid manners of nothing more than a young child’s tantrums. As he grew older, his lack of manners, temper tantrums and despicable personality was not so easy to be excused and explained away. 

Shopkeepers dreaded visits from the Potter family, as they always left their establishments without either paying the full price or not even paying at all. Merchandise was destroyed by the horrid little beast, and adults grabbed calming potions the moment the Potters left. Nobody dared to speak out against them. Even after ten years the Potters could do no wrong. Besides they all remembered the fate of Selene Fairwater.

Selene was the only person to ever openly defy the Potters. It was the week before Jamie’s fifth birthday. The Potters and Weasleys descended on Diagon Alley to purchase gifts for the child’s birthday. Selene was new to Diagon Alley and opened her toy store the previous month, selling only the best toys, both wizarding and muggle toys. It was like heaven inside for children, one could only name a toy, no matter how obscure, and Selene would have it in stock. Throngs of children stood with their noses pressed against her display windows, drooling over the toys on the inside.

Then came that fateful shopping trip. Jamie and Ron Weasley ran into the store, grabbing at toys, yelling and screaming like a pair of demented banshees. Quite a few toys were broken in the first ten minutes. Toys were ripped from the shelves, only to toss them on the floor the moment they saw something else. A baby was pushed from his carriage in their bid to grab a couple of toy wands. Jamie pushed a three year old girl to the ground, ripping the stuffed bunny from her hands. Neither James nor Lily spoke up even when it became clear Jamie broke three of the girl’s fingers

After an hour’s mayhem in the store, Jamie and Ron made their selections. Selene already downed three calming potions. She quickly ran the sale through, hoping they would pay and leave her store. She worried about not only the monetary loss she suffered from all the broken toys, but also about bad publicity. The little beast injured quite a few children in his mad dash through her store.

“That would be five hundred galleons, Mr Potter.” Generously giving them a discount, just wishing they would pay, leave and never return.

James looked at the woman. “Are you sure? Jamie certainly did not select enough toys to warrant this price.”

“Mr Potter, I assure you, the amount due is five hundred galleons.”

James and Selene started arguing, James insisting that Selene was trying to rob them and Selene pointing the number of toys and the prices of each toy. Lily decided to join the argument. Jamie was getting hungry and they still had to visit quite a few stores before their business would be concluded in Diagon Alley.

“I’m not sure you understand Madam. The toys in your store are overpriced and not really of good quality. Then there is also the discomfort Jamie suffered. Have you seen the behaviour of the children in this place? My Jamie was pushed and shoved. I’m quite certain my son is injured and I need to take him to healer to ascertain his health.”

The argument escalated into a shouting match, with Selene pointing out all of Jamie’s faults and his behaviour. James and Lily would not stand for this. Nobody dare tell them their Jamie is nothing but an angel and a perfect little gentleman. Lily grabbed one of the toy boxes and threw it at Selene.

“Take your inferior shit and shove it up your scrawny arse! No wonder you are unmarried. No man would touch you with a ten foot barge pole!” She ushered her family out of the store, promising Jamie that she and James would take them shopping in Hamburg the next day. Hamburg’s wizarding shopping district was renowned for housing a large variety of stores which catered exclusively for children.

The very next day Selene’s problems started. The lease on her shop was raised five times in a week’s time, before it was outright cancelled. Her home was raided fifteen times for the remainder of the month, before she was suddenly arrested and dragged before the Wizenmagot. Before poor Selene could even sneeze she was charged for being a traitor, a dark witch and a Voldemort supporter. She was ordered to pay an amount of fifty millions galleons, her bank account was seized and all her belongings sold to pay the fine. Then she was sentenced to Azkaban for five hundred years. Selene died in Azkaban within the year.

A month after Selene was carted off to Azkaban the Weasleys suddenly experienced a windfall. Apparently an uncle of Arthur Weasley passed away, leaving an amount of twenty million galleons to his favourite nephew. Whispered conversations between spouses discussed this surprise inheritance. It was a well-known fact that the Weasley family has been impoverished for the past five centuries and there was no record of any family member passing away. It became clear as day that the fine levied against Selene went to the Potters and the Potters passed the fortune on to the Weasleys. Nobody ever dared to defy the Potters again, one would never know when it would be your turn to be sent to Azkaban and the Weasleys or other friends of the Potters suddenly receiving a surprise inheritance.

******

As for Harry… he lived in insolation from his parents. The house elves disobeyed their Master and Mistress as much as they could. They taught the boy to speak and read, when he was old enough they sneaked books from the library. It was not as if the Potters would know, since they only entered the library when they wanted to impress somebody. They marvelled over the boy’s first steps, his first tooth, his first word (Tippy), followed by his first sentence (I love you Tippy) and his first burst of accidental magic. They loved the child even if his own parents did not.

Unlike Jamie, Harry never received birthday and Christmas gifts. Tippy did make sure to slip her Harry a cupcake on his birthday, reminding him that he was loved. Even if it was only by them. They even tried to smuggle more food to the boy, but since he was only allowed one meal a day since his third birthday, it was still paltry compared to the amount of food his brother received.

Most of the times James and Lily would even forget they had another child, Jamie certainly did not acknowledge Harry. The only times Jamie even remembered Harry as when he either blamed Harry for his many misdeeds or when he and Ron would torment and bully him.

Jamie and Ron’s favourite game was Harry hunting. They would order the house elves to bring Harry to them, locking him out of his room. The rules were straight forward, they would hunt Harry for three hours, if Harry managed to evade them, they would let him go, but if they caught him, they would beat the crap out of him. Harry became quite adept at running and hiding, and their hunts ended in failure more times than not. But those times Jamie and Ron did catch him, they made sure to punish him for the failed hunts as well.

 

******

The morning of their eleventh birthday broke. Two Hogwarts owls were waiting for the Potters. One acceptance letter for Jamie, not that James and Lily were ever worried and one for Harry. This letter did surprise and infuriate them. It was inconceivable to believe the ungrateful little shit had enough magic to attend Hogwarts. Once again they were glad they never got rid of the thing. They were now forced to take Harry with them on their shopping trip.

The moment Jamie heard that Harry would also be attending Hogwarts he started wining.

“Mummy I don’t want Harry to come to Hogwarts. He is going to ruin everything for me.”

“We are so sorry honey, but he have to go to. Remember, me and Daddy told you all about Hogwarts? We know you will go to Gryffindor. Our brave little lion. But he won’t be in Gryffindor.”

“Gryffindor is the home of the brave. He would certainly end up in Hufflepuff. You remember Hufflepuff? All the rejects end up in Hufflepuff. Special little boys and girls go to Gryffindor. The bookworms go to Ravenclaw, all they do is study. The evil boys and girls all go to Slytherin. Slimy and evil little snakes. The rejects all go to Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs are all stupid.”

Jamie beamed at his parents. They would never lie to him. He was just as brave, good and smart as his Daddy and Mummy were. Harry was stupid and cowardly, but at least he was not evil, but just because he was too stupid to be evil.

Jamie’s next meltdown came when he realized that Harry would be going with them to Diagon Alley. Lily defused the situation by calling Tippy.

“Tippy, fetch that boy and take him to Diagon Alley. Here is a hundred galleons, take him to Olivander’s to buy a wand and bring him directly back home. I will buy the rest of his school supplies.”

 

Placated, Jamie was once again excited about the shopping trip. He was not pleased by the no broom rule, but would convince his parents to not only allow him to pack his broom, but buy him a new one as well. He dreamed of being the youngest seeker ever.

The Potters first stop was at Madame Malkins. Jamie grumbled and complained about the inferior quality robes, the other customers in the store, the measuring tape, the pins, the long wait for his robes, the shop assistant, Madame Malkin and the sound of the bell ringing. They left the store with seven robes for Jamie (all free) and two for Harry.

Next came Florish and Botts. Once again Jamie wreaked havoc. Quite a few books were destroyed by the spoiled little boy. He shoved an elderly witch out of the way, causing her to crash into a bookshelf, breaking her glasses and nose in the process. Once again they left the store with all his books given as a gift to the Boy Who Lived. Harry’s books were the cheapest second hand books Lily could lay her hands on.

Up and down the Potters went, getting the best for Jamie and the worst for Harry. By the time the family entered the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, they only spent about twenty galleons on Harry’s school supplies.

Tom saw the Potters enter and quickly downed to calming potions. They did not wait to be seated, instead they chose to seat themselves, forcing a couple from their table, before Jamie started yelling that the table was dirty. Remembering the fate of Selene, Tom rushed towards the table, apologizing whilst cleaning their table. Then the real trouble started. James ordered a fire whiskey on the rocks, complaining bitterly and loudly that there were either not enough or too much ice in his drink. Lily ordered a fruity cocktail with an umbrella and insisted on three cherries. Jamie wanted a butterbeer and proceeded to send the order back ten times. Either the butterbeer was not cold enough or too cold. They ordered their food, ordered another round and after devouring their lunches, Tom shuddered when he saw Jamie licking the plate clean, before waving Tom over to settle their bill.

Tom knew the drill by now, the Potters never paid for their purchases, sometimes if they felt particularly generous they would pay part of the bill. He gauged their willingness to pay on their behaviour during the meal. Today would not be one of the days they would be willing to pay. He knew everybody believed him to be stupid and simpleminded, but he was anything but. He knew the Potters had another son, one that were never allowed in Diagon Alley. He was on a friendly foot with his house elves and all house elves were on friendly foot with each other.

The house elves knew about the second Potter child. They all spoke about James and Lily’s abhorrent behaviour towards the boy. Just this morning his head house elf Nippy told him that young Master Harry also received a letter from Hogwarts. This would certainly the extra nasty behaviour of the Potters. They were forced to spend a Knut on their second child.

House elves knew things. They knew more about the wizarding world and the affairs of wizards as humans would like to believe. So when a house elf respects and likes a witch or wizard, a wise wizard would do well to follow the elf’s lead. And Tom was a very wise wizard indeed. There was something very special about young Harry Potter. He did not know what yet, as none of his elves saw fit to inform him as to why the elves loved the child, but he vowed to assist the young wizard in any way he could.

Bowing towards James Potter, Tom plastered his most shit eating grin on his face, hoping he could once again mask his disgust and seem like just another stupid little barman, infatuated with everything Potter.

“Mr Potter, Mrs Potter and young Master Potter. Thank you for gracing my humble establishment with your patronage. I hope everything was satisfactory?”

James grunted an answer, making a token grab at the bill.

“Oh no Mr Potter. You grace The Leaking Cauldron with your presence. I must insist that your meal is gratis. It is my greatest honour to say that the Boy Who Lived enjoyed a meal here.”

 

It was the response James was waiting for, the Potters rose from their seats before leaving the Leaky Cauldron, not even stopping to thank Tom for the free meal.

 

Jamie was getting frustrated, he wanted his wand and he wanted the newest racing broom. Nobody would dare and stop him from taking a broom to school. He dragged his parents towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. There it was, the new Nimbus 2000. Everybody wanted one. Jamie heard that the English quidditch team ordered these brooms. 

“Dad, I want this broom. I want to take this broom to school and try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I am going to be the youngest Seeker in a century. Why can’t I have this broom? Why can’t I take a broom to school? It is just a stupid rule. Just because there is some idiots out there who don’t know how to fly, now I must be punished?”

James really hated saying no to his son, but they really could not allow him to take a broom to school. Appearances must be kept. How would it seem if the Boy Who Lived flaunted the rules and showed up with a broom?

“Jamie, honey, Mummy and Daddy will talk to Uncle Albus and Auntie Minnie. Auntie Minnie will make sure you get the opportunity to showcase your flying skills so that she could allow you to join the Gryffindor team. We must make sure that nobody says you are spoiled.”

“You remember we told you that the Malfoy heir would also start Hogwarts this year. And you remember that his father is on the Board of school governors of Hogwarts. If you take your broom to school now, the Malfoy brat will write to his father complaining and then the Governors would interfere and run to the newspapers, spreading nasty little rumours about you.”

“I remember Daddy. I’ll wait, but you better tell Aunt Minnie to make sure I get to be on the team.”

Lily kissed Jamie on the cheek. “We won’t forget my little angel. Remember to call them Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore when you start school. The other kids will only be jealous if they know that you are loved by them.”

James placated Jamie by buying him a majestic snow owl as a gift. Jamie needed his own owl to send letters home. They  
did not even think to buy an owl for Harry. It was not as if they were going to send letters or packages to the brat and he most certainly know better than to bother them with his stupid little letters.

Their last stop was Olivanders. Jamie looked at the shop. The place was dirty and looked like a fire hazard. Dust covered the pictures and windows. The place seemed abandoned and derelict. He really did not want to buy his wand here, but his parents and Uncle Albus swore by wands made by Olivander.

“Welcome Mr Potter. I’ve been expecting you.”

With that the old man started asking Jamie which hand was his wand hand, taking measurements of his right arm, all the while tutting and mumbling. After what seemed like hours, the crazy old man seemed satisfied and started pulling wands from the shelves.

One after the other wand was rejected. Olivander did not seem to be worried, Lily just beamed telling Jamie “Of course he will find a wand for you. You after all a very powerful young wizard.”

Olivander mentally rolled his eyes. Not as powerful as his parents seemed to believe. Now his brother, that one was powerful. He nearly did not think he would be able to match a wand to the young boy, but was not surprised when he finally paired him with a very special wand. A special wand for a special wizard.

“I wonder…” Olivander turned and fetched another wand. It was in fact the very first wand he tried to pair Harry with, only to be rejected within a second.

“Holly, eleven inches and phoenix feather core. Give this one a try.”

Jamie grabbed the wand and gave a flick. Golden sparks shot from the tip of the wand.

“Excellent! Mr Potter, your wand.”

Olivander gave a small indulgent smile, deciding to stroke their egos a bit.

“But so curious…”

Lily saw the small frown on Olivander’s face, “What is so curious about my son’s wand?”

Olivander pointed to the scar on young Potter’s forehead, “It is just curious that young Mr Potter should choose this wand, since his wand’s twin gave him the scar. The phoenix that gave me the feather for young Mr Potter’s core only gave me one other feather. That wand was used to commit wonderful, but terrible, magic. Your wand is the twin wand of He Who Must Not Be Named.”

 

Lily was a bit worried. What if the world learned that Jamie and Voldemort’s wands were twins? The simpleminded witches and wizards would believe Jamie to be evil. James was not worried, he was impressed. This just proved that Jamie was the true hero. Voldemort was right to fear Jamie, since Jamie was so powerful he was able to defeat the monster when he was just a small boy.

After extracting a promise from Olivander never to reveal the fact that Jamie’s wand was the twin of Voldemort’s wand, the Potters left Diagon Alley. They had to enjoy as much time as possible with their son, as they would not see him until Christmas break after the first of September.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bonus chapter. I hope you enjoy it.   
> I may not answer all my comments, but I do read each and every one of them. Thank you very much for all the kind and positive comments & kudos :)

Tippy took the money Mistress Potter gave her and left to Master Harry’s room. If it was in the little house elf’s power she would have cursed the cold bitch to hell. How dare they treat their son this way? They may believe that young Master Potter is the one who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, but house elves knew better. Young Master Potter may be a wizard, but the shared the same magical core as his parents, just like the majority of the wizarding world. Master Harry, he was special. His core shone so bright it hurt Tippy when she dared to look at it. He was the one who defeated the Unnamed One. And this is how his parents treat him? This is how they allow the world to treat the true hero? 

House elves may not be able to betray their masters to other witches and wizards, but it did not stop them gossiping amongst each other. Smart witches and wizards knew to talk to their elves and listen for any gossip shared by the house elves. It was just a pity most witches and wizards were not smart. All those stupid little spying games of them when they could only treat their elves with a bit of dignity and a wealth of gossip would be theirs for the taking.

Tippy looked around Master Harry’s room. Master Harry was such a good little boy. He never complained, he always said please and thank you, even though they were just house elves. He remembered their birthdays and the names of important family members. It was such a joy to serve him and Tippy vowed that she would leave with Master Harry once he was an adult. She would be glad to keep his secrets for him and she would not even tell other house elves about those secrets. At the moment Tippy was content to spread the news along the house elf grapevine that Master Harry was a very special young boy and that all house elves and other creatures should treat him with kindness, since his own family neglected to do so.

 

******

Harry stared with wide eyes at everything in Diagon Alley. All he knew of the world was what he read in the books Tippy smuggled him. He was never allowed to join his family on their various vacations and trips. Unlike Jamie he never left the house, he never saw Diagon Alley, he never saw Hogsmeade. He could not even remember their first home in Godric’s Hollow. The only times he left his small room was when his family were not there, but then he never ventured outside. 

Harry used to wonder what was wrong with him. He spent hours staring at himself in the mirror in his room. He had two eyes, one nose, a mouth, two ears, ten fingers and ten toes. Exactly like Jamie. So why did his family hate him? Why did they tell him he was a freak and that nobody would ever love him? Maybe it was because he did not look like Jamie? Jamie had the same unruly mop of hair as their father, but red like their mother. Harry’s hair was dark brown and straight. Not an unruly strand of hair in sight. Maybe it was because Jamie’s eye color was exactly the same as their father’s but Harry’s was green. Maybe it was because Jamie wore glasses like their father, but Harry did not need glasses. Maybe it was something else. Maybe there was something wrong with his blood. Maybe he was not really their son, but some orphan dumped on their doorstep.

It hurt to know that his family did not love him and did not want him. It hurt to know that he was nothing but a burden and a blight on their perfect lives.

Harry remembered once, just before Jamie and Ron started a game of Harry Hunting. The two larger boys were shoving Harry between them.

Jamie shoved Harry towards Ron, hissing “Freak!”

Ron shoved Harry back towards Jamie “Stupid freak!”

“Useless”

“Nobody wants you”

“Nobody loves you”

“We all wish you died”

Harry was crying by the time the stopped shoving him and gave him a ten second head start, before they started hunting him. It was one of those days, one of the hunts he could not escape them. Jamie and Ron punched Harry in the face, stomach and kidneys and the moment Harry curled into a small ball on the ground, they started kicking him. The two boys only stopped when Lily called them in for dinner. Harry was left bleeding on the ground. He faintly remembers Tippy showing up and taking him to his room. He remembers her cleaning his wounds, whispering soft words to the hurt little boy. It was the worst tenth birthday Harry ever had.

******

 

He wished that he could visit all the shops in Diagon Alley, but Tippy was only given enough money so that he could buy his wand. Besides his parents had spies everywhere. He would not be surprised if Jamie’s godfathers, Mr Black and Mr Lupin was skulking around, spying on him, just waiting to run to his parents, telling them that Tippy bought Harry anything else but the wand. Then his parents would punish Tippy and then Harry. He did not care if they punished him, but he did not want anything to happen to Tippy. She was the only one who cared about him.

Tippy quickly led Harry to Olivander’s. She did not want to linger too long in Diagon Alley, she wanted to get Harry home before his family arrived. Tippy knew her Masters would be out from the house for the majority of the day and maybe the elves could pilfer some extra food for Harry. It happened from time to time that they were able to give their young Master a bit of extra food and maybe today was one of those days. They all heard young Master Potter screaming that he wanted to go to Diagon Alley and he wanted to leave that very instant. So maybe Mistress Potter forgot to place the charms on the pantry.

Harry was quite impressed with Olivander’s, where Jamie only saw the dust and cobwebs, Harry saw the beautiful vase on the small table. He saw all the boxes and realized that they must contain the wands. Soon enough one of those wands will be matched to him and his journey to his freedom could begin.

Olivander popped from the back, nearly giving Harry a heart attack. He was quite spry for a man of his advanced age.

“Ah… Harry Potter. I’ve been expecting you. To tell you the truth I’ve been waiting years for you. I expect we will hear great things from you in the future”

Harry was not sure which voices Olivander had been listening to, but nobody expected great things from him. Maybe his parents, and great things meant that Harry at last had the decency to crawl into a hole and die.

“I’m sorry sir, you must have mistaken me for my brother. I’m just Harry. I’m nobody special.”

Olivander tutted, but did not correct the young boy. Like Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, Olivander treated his house elves kindly and was certainly wise enough to listen when his elf decided to share titbits with him. He knew the truth. He knew Jamie Potter was not the true Boy Who Lived, but this poor neglected young child in front of him. Maybe he should try and pair young Harry with the twin wand of Voldemort? The Dark Lord did mark young Harry and maybe the twin core would recognize the trace of magic?

“If you say you are just Harry, then just Harry, which arm is your wand arm?”

“I’m right handed sir.”

“Excellent. Excellent.”

Olivander measured Harry’s right arm, whistling a tune whilst doing so. Every now and then he would stop whistling to mutter “excellent”. At long last he seemed satisfied, and disappeared behind the counter. With a flourish he placed a box on the counter. 

“Let’s try this one Harry. Eleven inches, holly with a phoenix feather core.”

Harry touched the wand, but nothing happened. Olivander frowned before removing the wand and replacing it in its box. Wand after wand was produced, only to be rejected by Harry’s magic. One wand exploded the pretty vase, another blasted a hole through the roof, a third set Olivander’s robes on fire. After each rejection Harry grew more despondent, but Olivander did not seem deterred.

“Hm… a tricky customer. Not to worry, I’ve yet to fail in matching a wizard with a wand, and I will not fail today.”

Tippy was pulling on her ears, they’ve been here for over two hours. Soon enough his parents will enter the store and if they find him here still they were bound to send him home without a wand.

“I wonder… maybe you will be the one the wand has been waiting for?”

Olivander quickly opened a door, a door Harry did not notice until the old man opened it. Ten minutes later Olivander returned. 

“Like I said, maybe this wand belongs to you...”

Harry gently picked the wand up. It felt warm to the touch and the moment Harry curled his fingers around the wand, he could hear the tinkling of silver bells. Golden sparks shot from the tip of the wand. Harry could not help but smile, he did not care if this wand was made from pressed wood with a nose hair from a troll. He had had wand that worked for him.

 

“Ah Mr Potter. Now I will really expect great things from you. The Olivander family has been wand makers since the first wand was crafted. This particular wand was made by one of my first ancestors. It was rumored that the old wandmaker crafted this wand in a fugue state. Neither knowing nor remembering how he crafted the wand. Until the day he died he tried to recreate this wand, without any success. And since the day this wand was finished, it was unclaimed. Many witches and wizard tested the wand in the past. It is rumored that even Godric Gryffindor coveted this wand, but was rejected.”

Harry stared at the wand in his hand. Was this wand really this old and still unclaimed … until now that is?

“Mr Potter, I must warn you, never divulge the true nature of your wand. There are those who would believe you are lying, but many more would covet your wand. It is after all a very special wand for a very special wizard. The wood is not a single wood, but layers of three woods, banded together to make the wand both flexible and strong. The woods are cherry, blackthorn and elder. Now the core. There is not a wand in existence with your wand’s unique core is a phoenix feather, wrapped in a braid of dragon heartstring, basilisk skin and a hair from the Queen of the Fae.”

This news shocked Harry quite a bit, whilst Phoenix feathers and dragon heartstrings were common cores for wands, the other two were not. Salazar Slytherin was the last rumored wizard to own a basilisk. The King of Snakes were hunted into extinction, not only because they were deadly, but also because of the potion ingredients that could be harvested from them. The Fae, they left earth a long time ago. It was told that they gifted some of humankind with magic, but when they realized how some of the wizards and witches abused their powers and how the innocents were hunted by the non-magical folk, because of the atrocities’ committed by the bad wizards, they tried to remove magic, without any success. They then disappeared from the world. Some speculated that they faded away, others said magic punished them for sharing the gift of magic with mortals others claimed the Fae grew so sad at the misuse by the mortals, that they left our world, vowing never to return.

“Thank you for telling Mr Olivander. I will keep the nature of my wand secret. I will say the wand is red maple with a dragon heartstring. I know this would make my wand seem weaker than most. But I think it is better if nobody but us know the nature of my wand, do you agree?”

Olivander nodded. This boy was really smart and perceptive. He would go far in the world. Besides it was for the best if he was able to hide his powerful wand, in plain sight so to speak.

“Mr Olivander, what do I owe you for my wand?”

“Oh no my child. I could never take a single knut from the owner of this wand. I never believed I would be able to match this wand to a wizard and besides it is my honour to furnish you with this wand. I told you I expected great things from you and this wand just proves my point. Just promise me you will keep in touch?”

Harry smiled at the old man, “On my honour and my magic. I swear to you, if you ever need me or need a favour of me, I will be there.”

 

******

Tippy was very happy that her master found his wand and even more so when Mr Olivander made out a receipt for the supposed cost of the wand. Twelve galleons may not be much, but it was twelve galleons her young master did not have. Tippy took Master Harry home, before going back to Diagon Alley and entering Gringotts. She opened an account in her Master’s name, depositing the twelve galleons into the account. She knew that from time to time she would be able to add to the vault. Her master would not leave his parent’s home with two knuts to rub together.

Griphook watched the young elf open the account in the name of Harry Potter. This was what they had been waiting for. Ever since Fleamont Potter visited them, just before Christmas 1980, they’ve been waiting. Mr Fleamont was a very shrewd businessman and he would never have been able to bankrupt himself, even if he tried to do so. They saw the way their son and daughter in law behaved. They saw how they treated their second son. And they were not pleased.

A daring plot was hatched between Fleamont and the Potter account manager. The majority of the Potter fortune was transferred into a trust fund for Harry Potter. The young man would only learn of his fortune on the morning of his seventeenth birthday, but up to that point Gringotts would manage the estate on his behalf. James Potter, his gold digging wife and oaf of a first born son would not see one knut of the Potter fortune.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic description of torture. You are warned. Blame this chapter on Braveheart & The Walking Dead

The days leading up to the start of school were some of the best and worst for Harry. He could not wait for school to start, then he would be free. He would be allowed to move around and ask questions. Maybe he would even be able to make some friends. He did not mind if he was sorted into Hufflepuff, as long it was not in the same house as Jamie. His dear mother clearly wanted Harry to complain about the tatty second hand books, but it was more than he ever expected from them. At least the rest of his school supplies were new, but only because one could not buy second hand quills, parchment, potion ingredients and cauldrons. His robes were new as well, but then again, they would not allow James Potter Jnr’s twin brother to walk around in faded second hand robes. That would surely have been bad publicity. Sometimes Harry wished his parents did dump him at a muggle orphanage. He was sure to find some semblance of, if not love, then at least civility there.

It was horrible, since his father, Black and Lupin made a point to summon him. During their little talks, his parents, Black and Lupin laid down the rules that Harry must follow at Hogwarts. 

“Listen here boy, for eleven years we fed you, clothed you and housed you. Not once in those eleven years did you even think to thank me and your mother.”

“You are nothing but an ungrateful whelp.”

“…a thing that should have been drowned at birth.”

“… you are a blight in the lives of James, Lily and Jamie.”

“…unwanted…”

“…worthless…”

“…a freak…”

“…unnatural…”

“I should have slit your throat and threw you out with the garbage.”

“…ugly…”

“…stupid…”

“…a waste of space…”

“You will not talk to Jamie.”

“You will not even look at him.”

“Don’t even think of coming home for Christmas. We won’t be here, we are going to Switzerland for the Christmas break.”

“You ruined my figure, just like you ruined our lives.”

Their little pep talks were always accompanied by a beating and when Lily broke one of her fingers when she slapped Harry through the face, the three men intensified their beatings.

Each night Harry crawled back to his room, bloody, bruise and broken. Each night Tippy had to wait for her masters to go to sleep before she could dare and pilfer potions to heal her young master. Each night Harry made another mark on his calendar. One more day over, one more day closer to freedom.

The thirtieth of August was one of Harry’s worst nights ever. Lily suspected Tippy of stealing potions to heal the worthless thing. They laid a trap for the hapless young elf and the next morning James summoned Harry to present himself in the formal ballroom.

Harry still limped, Tippy was not always able to pilfer all the potions he would need. He wondered why they were calling him this early. Breakfast had not even been served yet. The first thing Harry noticed when he entered the room, was the row of house elves, standing in a row, shivering. They did not even look at Harry, their eyes fixed firmly on James Potter.

Tippy was on her knees before the Potters. Her hands and feet bound tightly. Harry could hear her whimpering and begging. “Please Master. Please Mistress. Tippy is a good elf. Tippy will never disobey you again.”

Next to James was Lily, Jamie, Sirius and Remus. They refused to look at the frightened house elf.

 

James stepped forward and slapped Harry. His eyes watered, his ears rang and he could taste blood.

James viciously kicked Tippy, sending her flying. He looked at the line of house elves. “We treat you ungrateful bunch like our equals. And how do you repay us? You steal from us We caught this thing,” kicking Tippy again, “stealing potions. What else have you stolen from us over the years? Food? Clothes? Books? Family heirlooms? We will no longer be treating you with the compassion we have been. From now on you will know your place us our house elves. We demand absolute respect and obedience from you bunch of worthless animals.”

Sirius flicked his wand. A wooden bench appeared before them. Lupin levitated the crying young elf onto the bench, tying her arms and legs. Lilly stepped forward as James conjured another bench, filled with shiny sharp objects.

“Let this one be a warning to you. We will not be handing out clothes to wayward elves. The punishment for disobedience will be to be death. However, we are still merciful. Besides this thing, any future disobedience will be punished by beheading.”

Jamie stood there, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He could not wait for the fun to start. The rest of the house elves all wanted to run away or at the very least look away, but they were forbidden to move. The bindings on them were tightened and they were ordered to watch.

James decided that the punishment should be muggle in nature. It was more brutal and more personal than using magic. He picked up a long sharp knife, quickly cutting the towel from the elf’s body. Leaving her naked. Sirius smirked. He always knew there was something different about him. He enjoyed pain, he enjoyed it even more when he was the one too cause the pain. After all harmless schoolboy pranks did not involve the attempted murder of a fellow student. A harmless schoolboy prank would have been if he hexed Snivellus’ hair pink. Bullying would have been if he vanished Snivellus’ clothes during the middle of the Great Hall, leaving him naked and exposed, or hanging him upside down removing his pants. Sirius was touched with more than just a bit of the Black madness after all. He giggled madly in anticipation of what was to follow. Sirius Black was what muggles would call a narcisstic sociopath. He believed himself to be better than all around him, suffered from delusions of grandeur and lacked empathy for those around him. Besides himself, Sirius Black only cared for four other, James Potter, Lilly Potter, Remus Lupin and Jamie Potter.

James dragged the knife over the tied body of Tippy. “You can beg, you can scream, you can pee yourself. Hell, you’ll be doing that anyway, but there will be no mercy. This is for the other beasts. So that they may understand their place. You do not belong to yourselves. Every little freedom you enjoyed. It is over. You belong to me. Any spawn you may produce belong to me. If any of you little sacks of shit ever dream of crossing me and my family again, you will be beheaded without any warning. I will shut that shit down. And don’t for one moment think that Harry forms part of the family. He does not. He is alive by the grace of myself and Lily. He is nothing more than our unloved and unwanted family pet.”

James bended over Tippy, “Elf, I sure hope it was worth it. Now because I’m such a wonderful compassionate man, I’ll give you a chance. Anytime during your punishment, if the punishment becomes too much, you may ask for mercy and I will grant if you look Harry in the face and tell him he is nothing but a worthless freak.”

Tippy lost whatever colour she had left in her face. She knew she will die this day. She also knew she could choose to die fast and rather pain free as long as she renounces her young Master. She may only be a house elf, but she still had her pride. James Potter may take her life, but he will never take the love she felt for the small boy. She was more of a mother to her Harry than Lily Potter ever was. Let this bastard do his worst. He will never break her.

Jamie was rocking back and forth. Lupin was sniffing the air, he may publically deny his wolf, but the wolf was waiting for the air to be filled with the smell of fresh blood. Lily looked bored staring at her manicure. Sirius continued to giggle.

Harry was frozen, his green eyes wide, his skin deathly white.

With a small flick, two strange devices appeared at the top and bottom of the table. It stood on sturdy wooden legs, with a handle connected to a rotating middle. Thick rope coiled around the rotating middle. Sirius went to the top of the table, grabbed the rope, uncoiling it from the device and tying a noose around Tippy’s neck. Remus bound Tippy’s feet in the same manner. The two men uncoiled and additional two meters of rope, before moving to the handles. 

James slapped Tippy asking her. Before we begin, do you wish to request for Mercy?”

Tippy clamped her mouth shut. She would never beg for mercy. She would not even think it.

With a small nod from James, Sirius and Remus started turning the handles. Soon the extra length of rope disappeared and Tippy was being stretched between the two devices. They could all hear her joints and ligaments popping and ripping. The rope around her neck choking her, making her gasp and struggle for breath. For ten minutes James stretched Tippy, before letting her go. Once again he gave her the chance to beg for mercy. The wretched little bitch turned her head away, looking at Harry. The love for the boy shining from her eyes.

Next James grabbed a delightful little muggle contraption, used during the middle ages on women accused of all manners of crimes, quite incidentally witchcraft being one of them. It was called the breast ripper or spider and was a tong-live device with sharp claws at the end. James heated the spider until the metal glowed cherry red.

He stroked the spider quite tenderly over the elf’s chest, before clamping it shut over her right breast, suddenly ripping the flesh from her body. Before Tippy could recover James brutally ripped her left breast from her tiny little body. The elf could not help it, she screamed. A raw scream ripped from her throat.

James bent over the little elf, whispering. “I could end it all, with just one word from you. Just the one little word. Mercy.”

Tippy sobbed, the pain was horrible, but still she refused to betray her Harry.

“What a pity. How more can you take?”

Harry cried, he wanted to save Tippy. She was his mother. She loved him and cared for him. But James’ spell froze him to the floor. He could only watch in horror. But he could still speak. He looked Tippy in the eyes, giving her a small smile and a nod, before yelling “Mercy!”

Lily ran up to her youngest, slapping him, hissing “Silence you insolent ungrateful bastard.”

The men were staring at the table in front of them. Which weapon to use? Sirius motioned to the thick tube with a funnel at one end and the pot of boiling water. James wanted to eviscerate the elf, but maybe she would be more willing to renounce the little bastard if he pumped boiling hot water into her body. James grabbed the tube in roughly shoved the rubbing tubing up Tippy’s anal cavity. Next he started pouring the boiling water into the funnel, draining it into her body. 

The pain nearly made Tippy pass out, but she refused. She refused to submit to these evil people. She refused to abandon Harry, even though he begged on her behalf. The magic binding her to the Potters may have made her a slave, but she would die a free elf. Free to love young Harry as a son. Her soul would be free and she begged Merlin to grant her the strength to die with dignity and her magic to be transferred to Harry. He was such a powerful young boy, and in time and with training he would surpass even Merlin himself.

Angry at the elf’s refusal to submit to them, James grabbed the wickedly sharp knife. He slowly plunged the knife into her stomach. James wanted her to feel every stab and every cut he made. He made sure to extend the procedure for twenty minutes. The other elves joined Harry in calling for mercy. They did not want Tippy to renounce Master Harry, but they did not want her to suffer.

Tippy could slowly feel her very life force draining away. She kept eye contact with her Harry, the son of her heart. She smiled at the boy, opening her mouth to say something. He would understand.

James grinned, he saw the elf opening and closing her mouth, wanting to say something. He felt victorious. He broke the defiant little elf. He stopped his slicing, granting her time to beg for mercy.

Tippy could feel the magic of Avalon calling her. She was dying, her magic was leaving her body along with her blood. In a matter of seconds she would be home. But first, first she had to tell Harry, she had to tell him, “I love you…”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry never slept that night. All he could see was Tippy telling him she loved him right before she died. He sat huddled in the corner of his room, his arms locked tightly around his legs, rocking back and forth. He would never forget that day. The moment James Potter started hurting Tippy, Harry realized he felt nothing for his family. They may be blood, but they were nothing to him.

James and Lily never allowed him to call them Mum and Dad. It was Jamie’s name for them, unless he wanted something, then it was Mummy and Daddy. Whenever Harry was allowed to talk to them he was told to call them Mother and Father. Always formal and stiff. Harry sometimes believed that they would not have minded if he called them Lord and Lady Potter.

Harry shuddered when he remembers the look on James’ face while his was hurting Tippy. Harry was too young and innocent to put a name to the look on James Potter’s face. But in later years he would remember that day and the look on James’ face. It was the face of a man nearing his orgasm, a look of pure bliss.

Harry remembers Lily. The way she would encourage James. The way she would stroke James’ face, smiling at him, kissing him. She bestowed her husband with a look of pure love, adoration and worship. She was proud of her husband, the way he was not only hurting Tippy, but the rest of the house elves and most importantly Harry. 

Jamie bouncing on the balls of his feet. Excitement coursing through his veins. Harry could see that Jamie wished he was the one punishing Tippy, but would for now settle learning from his Dad.

The way Lupin would smell the air and lick his lips when fresh blood would spray from one of the wounds on Tippy’s body. The predatory glint in his eyes. His eyes flashing amber, the low growl of appreciation.

Black giggling at the pain and horror. The madness in him given free reign. Laughing, smiling, giggling. Encouraging James to try yet something new. Laughing at Harry’s pain. Loving the madness and mayhem.

Just when Harry believes he would go mad, he would see Tippy again. Her final moments may have been horrible and painful, but she never looked so peaceful and beautiful. The smile she gave Harry. Her words caressing his broken soul. I love you. 

Nobody ever told him that they loved him. Finally Harry cried. He lost his only family that night. The Potters murdered his mother. Tippy may not have given birth to Harry, but she was his mother. She cared for him and loved him ever since the day he was born. She was the one who comforted him when he suffered from bad dreams in his isolated room.

Harry made a promise to himself that long bitter night. He will never allow the Potters to see that they were hurting him. He would never forgive them. In his eyes they were even worse than Voldemort. Voldemort may have killed countless people and would have continued to do so, but at least he never pretended to be anything but a monster.

So let the Potters enjoy their time in the limelight. Harry knew the truth. He knew who really vanquished Voldemort that night. He always knew he was the real hero. But it was not a title he wanted. All he wanted was a family. Somebody to love him and care about him. They may have killed his mother, but they have not broken him.

And on the day that the truth finally sees the light of day, he would make sure that everybody learns about Tippy and her great sacrifice. He would make sure that nobody forgets about his Mum.

******

Flippie took Harry to the station. Master Potter told him he must be back at the manor in one minute. That would leave just enough time to pop himself and Master Harry to the station and popping himself back. The elves all had to punish themselves after Tippy’s death. They were angry and tried to plot the deaths of their family. The only one they would spare was Master Harry. He was innocent and loved by the elves.

Their Master’s never knew, but Tippy bonded with him and since Tippy viewed Master Harry as her son, the child she always wanted but never could have, Flippie loved Master Harry as a son. He would care for their son and try to work around the cruel bonds the Potters placed on their house elves. He would make sure their son knew he was loved. He would care for the boy in his bondmate’s stead, even if he had to iron his hands for six hours straight.

Tippy’s sacrifice would not be in vain. Their heart child will become a powerful wizard. He will find friends and love at Hogwarts. And one day he will rise from the ashes, taking the wizarding world by storm.

Flippie made sure Harry was safe on the train, before giving him a quick hug. “Tippy would not want her Master Harry to be crying for her. She loved you. Enjoy life. Tippy is a good house elf and she did what any good house elf and mother would do. Good elves and good mothers would die for their masters and children.”

******

From the safety of the Hogwarts Express Harry watched the spectacle that was the arrival of the Potter family. He noticed how everybody bowed down and scraped at their feet, a simpering smile plastered on their faces. He noticed the look of utter disgust on most faces the moment they turned away from them. Harry suddenly realized the Potter family was not as universally loved and adored as they might believe. His compartment door slid open, a blonde boy slipped inside.

“Would you mind sharing with me? I was getting trampled on the platform and told my parents to leave. I don’t want them getting hurt.” 

The boy stuck his hand out and introduced himself, “My name is Draco Malfoy.”

Harry recognized the name. James and his friends complained how some of those sneaky Slytherin Death Eaters escaped justice by claiming they were forced into servitude to Voldemort or under the Imperius curse. The Malfoy family was one of those families that James mentioned.

“Don’t think I’m rude for not taking your hand yet. You might not want to be my friend or even shake my hand when you hear my name. My name is Harry, Harry Potter.”

Draco did a double take. Potter? His father told them that the Potters had two sons. Jamie “I’m King of the World” Potter had a younger twin brother, but unlike his Jamie the younger brother was never seen. It was long speculated that the boy was either deformed in some way or a squib. He did not notice any deformities and if he was going to Hogwarts he most certainly was not a squib.

They were not identical twins. Jamie Potter’s hair colour was the same as his mother’s, but everything else about the boy screamed James Potter. His eyes were the same shade of brown, his hair was the exact mess as his father and even at age eleven he sported the same round glasses as his father. He was a tall sturdy eleven year old boy and it was clear that he would be tall and strapping, just like his father.

The other Potter boy was the exact opposite. This Potter was extremely short and thin. His hair may have been the exact shade of black as his father, but unlike his brother and father not the messy birds nest. Unlike his brother and father Harry Potter was spared the curse of bad eyesight. His eyes were the colour of emeralds.

This Potter was not a narrow-minded bigot like the rest of his family was. Draco knew that people like them believed his father was a Death Eater and a bad man. But he was not, Lucius warned him that some people would call him a Death Eater and an evil man. But he also reminded Draco that he had nothing to fear. That he had nothing to be ashamed of. That he was allowed to look the world squarely in the face as he was innocent.

Draco grabbed Harry Potter’s hand. “Nice to meet you Harry. Are you by any chance related to Jamie Potter? Not that I would want to be friends with him, I’m not the right sort.”

Harry smiled, “There don’t seem to be something wrong with you and I believe I am able to decide who the right sort is.”

Both boys grinned at each other, realizing they were friends for life.


	7. Chapter 7

Somebody knocked on their compartment door before being opened by the lady with the trolley of sweets. Harry stared longingly at the snacks on the trolley, but his parents did not give him any pocket money. Draco already realized there was something rotten in the Potter household, that they did not treat the younger son the same as the so called Boy Who Lived.

It was quite obvious to him that Harry Potter was ignored by his parents in favour of Jamie Potter, the golden boy, the hero of the wizarding world. Draco bought a small selection of sweets from the trolley before dividing it between the two of them. Harry was blushing and trying to convince Draco that he did have money he just did not want anything off the trolley.

“Well, next year you can buy the snacks. We’ll make it our tradition and in our final year, we’ll hog out and buy the lot.”

Harry wondered how he would be able to tell his very first friend that he would never be able to purchase his share of snacks from the trolley? That all his books were second hand, the only reason cauldron and other school supplies were new was because it was impossible to purchase those items second hand and if they could have managed it, they would have bought the cheapest second hand school robes they could lay their hands on. How does he tell his very first friend that besides himself, only one other person treated him with respect and that was Olivander? How does one tell the very first child that was ever willing to sit next to him and be willing to be his friend, that his own family did not love him, they did not even like him and that they most certainly did not want him? How can he ever explain to Draco that Lily Potter may have given birth to him, but that James Potter murdered the only person that treated and loved him like a child?

In the end, he just nodded and agreed. Maybe Flippie can help him escape over the summer so that he can find a part time job somewhere. He was quite sure he would be able to find something to do, even if it was delivering muggle newspapers or even washing muggles cars.

The two boys were discussing the various houses, Draco insisting that he would be sorted into Slytherin. 

“You will probably be sorted into Gryffindor. Both your parents were Gryffindors and kids usually end up in the same house as their parents.”

Harry had to hide a grimace. He would rather eat troll boogers than end up in that house. If James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were the best of Gryffindor and what it meant to be brave, heroic and chivalrous, he wanted no part of that. Besides Jamie was sure to be sorted into Gryffindor and there was no way he was going to be in the same house as his brother.

“I don’t think I’ll end up in Gryffindor. I’m not at all like my parents or brother. Would you still want to be my friend if I did end up there?”

“Of course silly. We are friends and no house is going to come between us.”

“Does that mean you would still be my friend even if I was sorted into Hufflepuff?”

Draco pretended to think about it. “Well, let’s not get hasty here. Nobody said anything about being friends with a Hufflepuff.”

Draco tried very hard to pretend that he would not be Harry’s friend if he was sorted into Hufflepuff, but was not quite able to.

“Harry, even if you were sorted into Hufflepuff, I will always be your friend.”

A few minutes later, their compartment door was ripped open and bushy haired girl stepped inside.

“Did you see a toad? Neville lost his and I told him I would help him find it.” 

Draco could not really believe his eyes. Was this girl raised by wild animals? Decent people knocked on a closed door, waiting for permission before entering. Well-mannered people introduced themselves, then apologized for the intrusion and then proceeded with their enquiry.

The girl noticed the open book between the two boys. 

“Oh, reading Hogwarts : A History. I’ve already read every book on our list twice and is busy with Hogwarts : A History for the third time. Do you know magical spells already? I’ve only learned I’m a witch this summer when Professor McGonagall came to visit me. Explained everything to my parents. They were a bit disappointed. They wanted me to attend Oxford and become a lawyer, but I convinced them that I would keep up with my muggle schoolwork as well as my lessons at Hogwarts. Now they are ever so proud of me. I’m going to be the youngest person ever to become Minster of Magic and the first muggleborn as well. Have you met Jamie Potter? I read all about him and how he defeated You Know Who. I bet he will be in Gryffindor, because he was very brave. I hope to be in Gryffindor myself. Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor and she impressed me as a very powerful woman. And Headmaster Dumbledore is also a product of Gryffindor and I’ve read that he is the most powerful wizard alive. Even You Know Who was afraid of him and never dared attack Headmaster Dumbledore or Hogwarts. Well, if you are going to be rude and refuse to answer me, I’ll just leave. It is clear that Neville’s toad is not here. Oh by the way, you should change into your robes, we are nearly there.”

Without even bothering to introduce herself, the girl left the compartment, leaving two very confused boys behind.

Harry shuddered, besides his mother this was the second muggleborn he ever met in his life. He hoped muggleborn boys were better than the girls, because the girls all seemed a little crazy. Not that he even knew if witches were better. 

“Draco, are all women a bit crazy or is it just muggleborn women?”

“I’ve never met muggleborn women, so I can’t tell you, but I know my mother is not like that girl, but her sister… well let’s just say my Aunt Bellatrix makes this girl seem normal. I can’t remember my aunt, she went away a long time ago and my parents do not like to talk about her.”

“I’m sorry. Did she pass away?”

Draco shook his head. He wondered if he could tell the other boy about his crazy Aunt. He can barely remember her, just random memories when he was real little. 

“You know what Death Eaters are right? Of course you know about them, with who your parents are… Well, my Aunt was one of his most devoted followers, she did something horrible and she was sent to Azkaban. She’s in prison for her crimes and hopefully she’ll stay there. I can’t really remember her, just small bits and pieces. I remember she was really pretty. She never could sit still, always running. Before she went away, my dad bought me a small kitten. There was nothing special about the cat, but I loved her. She was mine. One day my Aunt visited and she saw me with my kitten. She started hurting my kitten. I can’t remember everything, but I will never forget the way my kitten screamed as she was being hurt by my aunt. By the time my parents arrived, my aunt was sitting there, laughing at my crying and the blood and fur of the kitten still sticking to her hands. But the thing that frightened me most of her was her laughter. My parents took my once to see an old muggle movie, The Wizard of Oz. It’s about this little girl and her dog and they were stranded in this strange land called Oz. There were two witches in it, a good one and an evil one. The evil witch, she reminded me of my Aunt. The way she laughed. For a moment I thought she escaped Azkaban and she was right there, laughing at me. I started screaming, we had to leave.”

Harry gave the blonde boy a hug. He understood all too well. Children never should have to fear their parents, or uncles or aunts. 

“Don’t worry about her, nobody ever escaped Azkaban, so she’ll never be able to frighten or hurt you. If anything, that bushy haired girl was right, we do need to change into our uniforms.”

 

******

The train came to a shuddering stop. Children streamed from the train. On the platform a huge man, holding a lantern, was bellowing “Firs’ years!”

The group of first years stood in front of the largest man Harry had ever seen in his life. He was dressed in a large dark coat, he had long hair and a long bushy beard. His eyes looked like two beetles stuck on his face.

The moment he saw Jamie, he gave the boy a huge grin. “You all right there Jamie?”

Harry suddenly realized Jamie would know who this man was. James and Lily visited Hogwarts often and Jamie always went with them. His brother enjoyed informing Harry in great detail of all the trips they took, how much fun they had, everything that James and Lily bought him. After they came back from a trip from Egypt, Jamie taunted him and told him that they should have taken Harry with, only to accidently on purpose lock him into a tomb, leaving him there to die of hunger and thirst. Harry had nightmares for weeks about being locked into a tomb.

Hagrid grinned when he saw young Jamie. Except for the colour of his hair, he was the spitting image of his dad, right down to the round glasses. Hogwarts had been a bit dull since the Marauders graduated from school. The Marauders and their antics always made him laugh. Hagrid could not understand why some people, like the Slytherins (especially Snape), Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra complained about them. Calling them bullies and such rot. Their pranks were all in good fun and if some of their pranks had been a bit cruel towards the Slytherins, it was not as if they did not deserve it. Everybody knew that every bad witch and wizard came from Slytherin.

Hagrid led the small first years towards the boats. 

“Four to a boat. Four to a boat.”

He started loading the children in, noticing the platinum blonde hair of Draco. He grimaced. Dumbledore told him that the Malfoy boy would be starting this year. A pity he could not throw him overboard and drown him. Everybody knew the Malfoy’s were evil and Lucius only bought his way out of Azkaban.

Hagrid made sure Jamie and Ron were seated with him. His boat was bigger and more comfortable than the rest. There was no reason why the Boy Who Lived should be seated on uncomfortable wooden benches on a small boat.

The small boats glided across the lake. The small lanterns on the boats bobbing on the waves. A few children were frightened when the giant squid emerged from the deep, gently waving his tentacles around.

 

******

Hagrid led the children up the large stone stairs. “Is that everybody? Whose toad is this?”

A very happy and relieved “Trevor” rang out before the owner of the voice ran forward, grabbing the toad from Hagrid’s hands.

Hagrid knocked on the large wooden doors, before it slowly opened. A very stern looking witch stood there. Her lips pursed in a thin slash.

Hagrid gave a small bow towards the witch. “The first years Professor McGonagall.” As if there was any doubt. Who else could they be? Visiting house elves from Mongolia? It seems as if she was used to Hagrid and his very obvious statements since she only nodded before tersely ordering the first years to follow her.

It seemed like they followed her for an eternity, before she finally stopped in front of yet another pair of large wooden doors. She looked the group up and down, frowning when she saw Ron, who sported a dirty smudge on his nose before giving a warm smile in Jamie’s direction.

“As you’ve heard, my name if Professor McGonagall and I’m the Transfiguration professor. I am also the head of Gryffindor. For those of you who do not know yet, Hogwarts have four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Shortly you will be sorted into one of these four houses. Your house is your home, you will make friends there, eat your meals with your house and spend free time in your house’s common room. While you are here, you can either earn your house points or lose it. The success and failure of your house depends on you and your contributions. Your house prefects will explain the points system in your common rooms after the Welcoming Feast. Wait here until I come back. In the meantime I suggest you straighten your robes, fix your hair and faces.”

With that she left, leaving the group of children behind. Everybody started talking at once, wondering how they would be sorted into their houses. Ron piped up telling everybody that his brothers told him that they would be wrestling trolls. Yet another said he heard that the Professors would be casting hexes and jinxes at them. Harry rolled his eyes, even if he did not hear it from Tippy, who spoke to the house elves to Hogwarts, he remembered James telling Jamie all about the Sorting Hat the process of sorting was explained in Chapter 44 of Hogwarts : A History. Seeing the bushy haired girl muttering about counter jinxes and hexes it became clear that she never read the book.

Suddenly a girl shrieked pointing a shaking finger at something. A group of floating ghosts came towards them, talking amongst themselves. The first ghost introduced himself as the Fat Friar, stating that he hoped to see a few of them sorted into his old house, Hufflepuff.

At least the appearance of the ghosts stopped any questions the children may have had regarding the sorting, but now their ears were assaulted by the bossy tones of the bushy haired girl, informing everybody, whether they wanted to listen or not, that Hogwarts boasted with the largest number of ghosts and that the roof in the Great Hall was charmed to reflect the sky on the outside.

Draco snorted “Now if we can only get to charm her mouth shut, then everything would be perfect.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Draco watched Professor McGonagall leave the room again. In front of them they could hear the bushy haired girl telling everybody, whether they wanted to hear or not, that the roof of the Great Hall was charmed to reflect the sky on the outside. She read it on page number whatever in Hogwarts : A History. She continued by informing them that Dumbledore was the greatest headmaster in the history of Hogwarts and that even You Know Who feared him.

“Hey Draco, do you know of a spell that can remove that girl’s voice?”

Draco sadly shook his head. Unfortunately he did not and believed that Dumbledore would not take it too kindly if somebody strangled that busy haired menace.

“No, I’m sorry. It would have been nice to enjoy this moment without her grating voice ruining everything.”

 

A few minutes later Professor McGonnell returned with a three legged stool and a tatty brown wizarding hat. She placed the hat on the stool and stepped back. The next moment the first years all jumped in shock when a large rip appeared in the hat and the thing started singing. It was a rather boring song informing the children of the four houses and the qualities espoused by each house. The moment the hat stopped singing, McGonagall removed a roll of parchment calling the first student to be sorted.

A nervous looking little girl by the name of Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry and Draco watched with interest, especially when the bushy haired girl, they now learned to be Hermione Granger. After a moment’s debate the girl was sorted into Gryffindor and with a face splitting grin she ran off to join her fellow lions. 

Neville Longbottom caused the Great Hall to burst out in laughter when, after being sorted into Hufflepuff, he ran towards his table with the sorting hat still on top of his head. Harry thought that if Professor McGonagall’s eyes could have shot blades, the poor boy would have been cut to ribbons.

The hat barely touched Draco’s head when it shouted “Slytherin”. A beaming Draco walked to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

“James Potter”

The hall burst into excited whispers. It was the Boy Who Lived after all. Their eyes all glittered in anticipation, waiting for the boy hero to be sorted. Harry watched as his brother strutted to the stool, giving small smiles and waves to the other students.

As with Draco, the hat barely touched Jamie’s head before loudly announcing “Gryffindor!” Mayhem broke out in the Great Hall. Gryffindor table seemed as if they went crazy. They clapped, cheered, hooted and hollered. One boy was heard screaming “Yes! We’ve got Potter!”

It took a while before the wild cheering died down. McGonagall frowned when she read the next name. She had forgotten about the second Potter. She wondered if he would end up in Gryffindor with his twin, 

“Harry Potter”

Harry walked to the front. Keeping his eye of Gryffindor table. Hoping he did not have to argue too much with the hat not to sort him into the Gryffindor. He ignored the hostile glare from his brother and the astonished gapes from the other children. Very few knew he existed. He was after all the Potter’s dirty little secret.

“Well, well, another Potter. But we both know you are the Potter we’ve really been waiting for. The real hero.”

“Please don’t say anything. I don’t want anybody to know. My life is hard enough without news leaking out what really happened that night.”

“Very well Mr Potter. My lips are sealed. Besides our conversation is private and confidential. Not even Headmaster Dumbledore knows my little secrets, even though he tried over the years. Shall we get on with your sorting? You are a very difficult one to sort. You have the capacity to be loyal and fierce in your protection of your friends, just like any little Hufflepuff. But then again Hufflepuff is too naïve and gentle for you. You certainly know the dark side of life and would not thrive with their gentle natures. You love learning and gaining knowledge and would fit well in Ravenclaw, but Ravenclaw would not fit you. You are very brave and I do sense a desire in you to prove yourself. All the qualities a Gryffindor espouse…”

“Not Gryffindor. Please not Gryffindor.”

“Please let me finish. The place for you is not Gryffindor. Neither is it Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw. Whilst you are brave like a Gryffindor, loyal like a Hufflepuff and intelligent like a Ravenclaw, there is only one house that would fit you like a glove. A house that will assist you in surviving the future. This house will protect you and nurture you. You will find all the necessary tools to not only survive but thrive. You will find true friends, love, acceptance and your future in SLYTYHERIN!”

Harry knew the rest of the Great Hall heard only the last word. For a moment the silence was deafening in the room, before Slytherin started clapping, welcoming him in their house. Professor McGonagall gave the boy in front of her an icy glare before pushing him, none to gently, towards his new table.

Harry did not mind the disdain he received from the woman. He was used to it by now, and if she thought she could intimidate and frighten him, she was in for a surprise. He survived the Potters and Voldemort after all.

After the shock of not only a second Potter, but one sorted into Slytherin, the rest of the sorting went off without a hitch. As expected Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. The brutish boy slammed himself down next to Jamie and started complaining loudly that he was hungry.

“Sorry about our brother…”

“…he is a little prat…”

“…but for some strange reason…”

“…our parents love him…”

“…and would miss him.”

“It is one of those great…”

“…mysteries of life.”

“I’m Fred and this is my twin…”

“…George. And as you can…”

“…clearly see, we are also…”

“…great disappointments…”

“…to our very Gryffindor family.”

Harry stared at the two red heads in front of them. They wore their Slytherin patches with absolute pride. He never heard about them, but since they were Slytherin, it made sense. The Weasley’s, like the Potters, were proudly Gryffindor. He knew about Bill and Charlie. The two eldest sons who already graduated from Hogwarts. Bill worked for Gringotts as a curse breaker and was currently in Egypt and Charlie was in Romania, working as a dragon trainer and keeper at a dragon reserve. 

If he remembered correctly there was also Percy, currently in his fourth year and the one who screamed that Gryffindor got Potter. There was another Weasley at home, a girl called Ginny. Thinking back he could remember Ron telling Jamie about the naughty twins, but he suddenly stopped speaking about them and Harry forgot all about them. It all made sense now, Ron stopped talking about the twins right after they started Hogwarts. 

Harry’s breath hitched. Suddenly realizing that Jamie would inform James and Lily about the sorting and that Harry was sorted into Slytherin. He hoped they would just ignore it, not wanting to seem anything but perfect and chose to delay their punishment of his placement until the school term ended. 

The four boys watched the rest of the sorting in near silence. Harry noticed the peculiar actions of Albus Dumbledore. Whenever a student was sorted into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff he would give this half clap, just to appear unbiased. When a student went to Gryffindor, the man nearly went ballistic in an attempt to welcome the student to not only Hogwarts, but Gryffindor. But every student that was sorted into Slytherin received a calculated look, one that said ‘I will be keeping my eye on you’ and not pretending to clap his hands.

Turning towards the twins, Harry asked “Is every sorting like this?”

“Like what?” both asked at the same time.

“Dumbledore and the way he behaves. He cheers madly for every new Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff receive a halfhearted welcoming clap. But Slytherin nothing but that look. The look that warns each new Slytherin that he will be keeping an eye out for them. Believing they were evil…”

Fred (or George) nodded sadly. 

“Sadly yes. Slytherin is not well liked. There is this horrible misconception that we are all evil and that every last one of us followed Voldemort and believed.”

Harry frowned. “But that is the furthest from the truth. I’ve studied all the court cases and Death Eater trails. There were Death Eaters and sympathizers from all the houses. But most of his supporters came from people who never even attended Hogwarts.”

“We know. But that is just the way Slytherin is being treated. After his defeat, the wizarding world were looking for scape goats. Somebody to blame. Somebody to bear the brunt of their anger and hatred. It still continues to this very day. Since the day we were sorted into Slytherin our parents have not spoken two words to us. During our first year, we were informed to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. When school ended, they forgot to come to the station. Bill just finished his training at Gringotts and when he realized we were not home, he and Charlie came to fetch us. Our parents gave our room to Ron, turned Ron’s old bedroom into my mother’s private study and moved me and George down to the basement. If it was not for Bill and Charlie…”

“…what Fred is too embarrassed to say is that Bill and Charlie pay our school fees, they buy our robes, books and supplies. The past two years we go home for Christmas, but not to our parents’ home, but to our Aunt Muriel’s home. It is also were we spend most of our summer. Our parents do not even notice that we are not at home. They even failed to realize that Bill and Charlie never comes home anymore. Bill and Charlie both claim that they are very busy in Egypt and Romania and that international floo and port keys are much too expensive…”

 

The last first year, Blaise Zabini was sorted in Slytherin. Dumbledore rose, trying to wipe the look of disdain from his face. Clearing his throat, he brought order to the Great Hall.

“Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our returning students. I hope each and every one enjoyed a wonderful summer holiday and are more than ready for the new school year. I can hear the grumbling of empty stomachs, but pleas indulge an old man to make a few announcements while I still have your rapt attention.”

He gave an indulged smile towards Gryffindor, who laughed the loudest at his little non-joke.

“The use of magic between classes are not allowed. Dueling between students are prohibited. Mr Filch, our caretaker, deemed fit to remind me of the list of banned products. This list may be viewed on the notice board outside his office, should anybody care to familiarize them with the list. The Forbidden Forest is as forbidden as its name suggest and no student is allowed in the forest, unless being accompanied by a teacher. Finally the third floor is off limits and unless you want to suffer a horrible death, I suggest you stay away from the third floor.”

Harry shuddered hearing the tone of the man’s voice. What was the old man thinking? This is a school, filled with children mostly under the age of eighteen. How long before a student try and see what is going on there?

“I now believe the time has come and all I can say is – tuck in!”

With a snap of his fingers, the tables suddenly groaned on a variety of food. There were plates filled with roast beef, steak, lamb chops, roasted chicken, pork ribs, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, rice, gravy, carrots, green beans, peas, gravy and for some strange reason mint humbugs.

Harry’s eyes grew wide at the variety of food available. The elves made sure he never starved, but they could only prepare him a plate of whatever was left after the Potters finished. Sometimes what was left was only enough to sustain a three year old, but every once in a while they managed to prepare him a decent plate of food. Not that Harry ever blamed them and after Tippy, Harry did not blame them for being even more cautious. Harry would not be able to live with himself if more suffered the fate of Tippy.

He smiled at Draco and asked “So how long before one of the Gryffindors investigate the third floor? And who would want to bet the ones sniffing around the third floor would be my brother and Weasley?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every comment & the kudo's. I appreciate every last one of them, even if I do not replly to each comment. 
> 
> WARNING: in this chapter mention of child abuse, implied child abuse and wishing a child would die / commit suicide.

Severus Snape was finally able to relax. The final week before start of term were always taxing. At least he was exempt from visiting muggle borns at their homes, but only because of his acerbic personality and the fact that he had to brew the necessary potions for the infirmary.

It was no great surprise to see James Potter Jnr sorted into Gryffindor. The boy may have been blessed with his mother’s hair colour, but everything else about the boy screamed James Potter, down to the same shape of glasses. The greatest surprise of the evening had been the other Potter. 

Harry Potter who was by far the smallest first year he ever had the misfortune to see. The only contribution his blasted father made was his hair colour, but everything else was pure Lily Evans. The shock of seeing those green eyes nearly froze the blood in Severus’ veins.

For a brief moment he remembered the girl he used to know. The tiny redheaded green eyed girl in a park in Cokeworth. The way they used to be friends, her excitement when she received her Hogwarts letter. Her first visit to Diagon Alley. Her first glimpse at the Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts itself. The way they stayed friends even though she was in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin.

How did it all go wrong? The threat of Voldemort growing larger by the day. The way Death Eaters used Hogwarts as recruiting ground. Lily was with him in Dumbledore’s office the day the Headmaster recruited him, assigning him a special task to be allowed to be recruited by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Everybody knew Lily Evans was a muggleborn. Everybody knew Snape and Evans were best of friends. Nobody would believe Snape would suddenly renounce his friendship with the girl and start following Voldemort. 

Dumbledore hinted at the Marauders and the shared animosity between Snape and the Marauders. Maybe Lily could come to Snape’s “rescue” after such an interaction between the Slytherin boy and the four Gryffindors. Snape would then insult Lily by calling her a mudblood and Lily would end their friendship, seemingly refusing to forgive him. This isolation would give the Death Eaters a chance to befriend the lone Slytherin boy, and entice him over to their side.

The only thing that bothered Snape that day was the mere fact that Dumbledore insisted that the Marauders were not bullies. That they did not target students they deemed lesser than them and especially target Severus Snape. The fact that he kept calling their acts of terror harmless school boy fun. 

In Severus mind harmless fun should have allowed both parties to enjoy the joke, not leave the victim of the prank feel worthless, humiliated and suffering from nightmares and injuries. But then Dumbledore, being an old Gryffindor himself, had always been biased towards Gryffindor. It was just one of those things students from the other three houses learned to live with.

Then came that horrible day in their fifth year. Potter and Black hanging him upside down. Laughing at him and taunting him. It was not as if it had been Snape’s fault that they were poor. Lupin and Pettigrew next to them. Pettigrew nearly pissing himself with joy. Lupin standing there with a seemingly bored expression on his face, but his eyes belied his demeanor. 

As planned Lily came to his defense and Snape lashed out calling her a mudblood and how he did not need help from her kind. Publically Lily was supposed never to forgive him, continuing their friendship in private.

But that never happened. That summer her family moved away from Cokeworth. Her father found employment in a town called Little Whinging in Surrey. The day they were supposed to move, Severus finally managed to corner Lily. 

He did not recognize his friend. She was cold and distant. Sneering at him, calling him worthless and poor white trash. She laughed in his face, telling him that maybe Severus’ father abused him and his mother because they were so damn ugly. To this day, Severus could still remember the mocking tone of her voice, the cruel look on her face.

“Snape, I came to realize I can do so much better than a thing like you. Remember whatever else happens today, you asked for it! Do you really want me to tell you why I can never be friends with you? My father is not a lazy drunk, unlike your father who is always drunk and too lazy to find work now that the mill has closed. My mother is a lady and a very beautiful one at that, unlike your mother. Your mother is ugly and the only animals I’ve ever seen with a larger nose is that found on elephants. My family is rich and we are set to become even wealthier. We are clean, are used to eating three meals a day, used to wear nice expensive clothes. You and your loser parents are dirt poor, are extremely lucky when you can afford a slice of dry bread a day, your clothes are old, tattered and out of style by decades. Your hair is greasy and nasty. Unlike you I am popular, smart and beautiful. I’m going places and you will end your life here in Cokeworth, drinking your days away with your father in your hovel down in Spinners End. I am a Gryffindor, proud and brave. You are nothing but a Slytherin, slimy, evil and depraved. Have you ever thought about it, maybe your useless father beats the shit out of you and your mother because you are so fucking ugly and that he is ashamed of you? There is nothing about you and your mother worth loving. Why don’t you do the world a favour and fucking kill yourself?”

The next year Lily was unofficially the fifth member of the Marauders, hanging on James Potter’s arm, suddenly she was made head girl, the queen of Gryffindor and Hogwarts. They even nearly succeeded in killing him when Black sent him after Lupin on a full moon. If it was not for the fact that Potter feared his father would finally learn of all his misdeeds at school and disown him and Lupin would have been put down by the Ministry, then Snape would have been dead or even worse turned into a werewolf himself.

Still he remained true to his mission. He allowed himself to be “seduced” by Voldemort, he allowed himself to be recruited, into taking the dark mark, to be subjected to random curses and being crucio’ed by Voldemort. He stayed true, spying on Voldemort, in the hope of forging a better life not only for himself but for all wizardkind.

Not that it mattered in the end. The Potters (James and Lily had been married by then), Black and Lupin spat on him and continued their bullying during order meetings. Their actions were so shocking that Frank and Alice Longbottom nearly left the Order, telling Dumbledore if the four friends were the best the light side had to offer, it would maybe for the best if Voldemort won the fight.

If there was one thing Severus Snape regretted the most was that he was not able to prevent the attack on the Longbottoms. Nobody expected it, the war was over, Voldemort vanquished and the Death Eaters scattered. But he should have known that Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jnr would not let it be. Just as he should have learned the name of the spy in the Order of the Phoenix. But nobody ever suspected sniveling little Peter Pettigrew.

Severus shrugged, it was the past. What’s done is done, now he has two problems. The Potter twins. One was, as expected, sorted into Gryffindor, the other somehow ended up in Slytherin.

Why did James and Lily hide the smaller twin away? The only two professors not shocked at the appearance of Harry had been Dumbledore and Minerva, even though Minerva’s face bore the look of somebody who merely forgotten about something. 

Then there was the obvious difference between the two Potters. Jamie Potter is very obviously well cared for in his home. He is not quite fat, but he is sturdy and quite tall for his age. Harry is the shortest in his class and even the robes could not hide how thin the child was.

It felt like he swallowed a brick of ice, his throat constricting. Harry Potter was an abused child. That boy had never been made welcome in his own home. Neither Lily nor James cared for their second son. It was quite possible that the child never even heard a kind word spoken in his direction before.

At least the child will find a home in Slytherin. In public they were cool and collected. They seemed cold, distant and emotionless, but in private, Slytherins very affectionate. They learned early at Hogwarts that they were generally disliked or even downright hated, just because they were sorted into Slytherin. They were the first to blame if something bad happened at school. Because of the distrust, dislike, anger and hatred aimed at them, Slytherins quickly learned not to try and defend themselves. Not to show any emotion.

During class the other professors never awarded them the same amount of points they awarded the other houses. Right after the war, it was horrible to be sorted into Slytherin. They were openly ignored in class by their professors, if one of them managed to answer a question the points they rightfully earned was assigned to the other houses, bullying ran rampant with everybody turning a blind eye.

As the years went by things settled down a bit. The only professor still victimizing the Slytherins was Minerva McGonagall. But with her close friendship with Dumbledore, being the Head of Gryffindor and the added security as Headmistress, her actions went unchecked. She berated them when they failed to transfigure an object the first time, turned an absolute blind eye when her lions bullied and tormented his snakes, going so far as telling him that maybe he should stop coddling the Slytherins, that it was not her fault and most certainly not the fault of her lions if Slytherins were born cowards and without a sense of humour.

Then Snape decided to start fighting fire with fire. He ignored the Gryffindor students, openly favored his own house, yet Minerva continued by bullying the Slytherins and allowing her Gryffindors to bully the Slytherins. His last drastic action was to return the assignments by Gryffindors with a big fat red “T” scratched into the parchment. He did not even bother reading the work. The potions they brewed were immediately failed and destroyed. 

Minerva rushed off to Dumbledore, lodging an official complaint against him. He was dragged before the Board of Governors, facing a disciplinary hearing. If not for the fact that Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom were members of the board, he would have been fired. He expected Lucius to defend him, he was a Slytherin after all and Slytherins protected each other. But he was touched that Lady Longbottom defended him.

He later learned that Frank and Alice told Lady Longbottom all about Severus Snape and the old woman admired him. She admired and appreciated the job he had been coerced into during the war. She admired the fact, that even though he came from a dirt poor family, he scratched and clawed his way out from the mud, becoming the youngest Potions Master in history. Lady Longbottom may have been a Gryffindor, coming from a very long line of Gryffindors, but she was honourable. She never judged a person by the house they were sorted into.

******

Harry loved his dorm room. With Slytherin and Hufflepuff located in the dungeons, albeit on opposite ends of the castle, they had more room to themselves. Unlike Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, they were only assigned two students per room. Slytherin was located underneath the Black Lake, which meant that during the warmer months their rooms would be nice and cool, but turning freezing cold in the winters. This also meant that each dorm room contained a small fireplace, not connected to the Floo network, but would turn their room into a warm cocoon during the winter months. Each room also had a small, private bathroom, which Harry was extremely grateful for. He did not want everybody to know about the scars left on his body by the Potters.

After unpacking his meagre belongings, Harry quickly slipped into the bathroom, taking care of his ablutions, before slipping into bed. That night Harry’s dreams were filled with Draco offering him another chocolate frog, Jamie and Ron chasing him through the Great Hall, teaching all the other students their fun little game of Harry Hunting and the professor with the purple turban choking him while Lily was laughing shrilly egging the man on to get rid of the freak. James, Sirius, Remus and Jamie stood in a circle around them, laughing at the young boy.

Just as he was about to pass out or maybe even die in his dreams, Tippy appeared, snapping her fingers and banishing the Professor and his ugly turban, the Potters, Black and Lupin. Tippy gently cradled the young boy in her arms, giving him a gentle kiss right on his ugly scar, whispering, “Sleep now. Tippy will be protecting you.”

When he woke in the morning Harry could not remember his dreams, and completely forgot about the terror until Tippy showed up.

Their first class was double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Both Harry and Draco sighed, not only were their first ever class with the Gryffindors, it was also the class taught by Professor McGonagall. The older Slytherins already warned the first years against Gryffindor and especially Professor McGonagall. 

“Remember, keep your heads down in her class. She’ll most probably still dock points, but keep your noses clean. Study hard, complete your assignments and for the love of Merlin, make sure your essays are well researched.”

Harry was somewhat dreading breakfast. He just knew Jamie already told the Potters about Harry being sorted into Slytherin. Hopefully they would be doing what they usually do at home and that is ignore him.

The last student barely sat down, when the owls started swooping in, carrying newspapers, letters and packages. Draco received a large package from home with a letter congratulating him on being sorted into Slytherin.

Harry watched as Jamie’s owl flew into the Great Hall, struggling with the large package in his claws. It seems as if the Potters forgot about him, letting go of his breath, Harry started to relax.

Then the last owl entered the Great Hall, carrying an ominous looking red envelope. Students started pointing at the owl, who made sure to circle the Great Hall. Harry looked up and straight into the smug face of Jamie. He just knew the howler was meant for him and either James or Lily instructed the owl to delay delivery of the letter to make sure every student in the Great Hall noticed the howler.

With a final swoop the owl dropped the howler right in front of Harry. By this time the letter started smoking, before James and Lily’s voices exploded, booming across the Great Hall.

“YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN EVIL LITTLE BASTARD! HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT HOW YOU AND YOUR UNNATURALNESS WILL REFLECT ON US AND ON YOUR BROTHER? A POTTER IN SLYTHERIN? HAVE YOU NO SHAME? YOU ARE A DISGRACE AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU DIED!”


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment the Great Hall was deadly silent. Harry’s heart froze for a second, before cramping and started beating with loud painful thumps. He always knew his parents hated him and wished him dead, but at least that horrible bit of news used to be a family secret, with only Ron knowing the truth.

But now every last person in Hogwarts knew the truth and soon enough the whole of the wizarding world would know his parents did not love him. Not even Draco would want to be friends with an unloved freak like him. Harry just knew deep down, he will spent his next seven years in total misery.

Over his thumping heart, Harry heard the laughter, cruel and vicious. Jamie was pointing and laughing at him. Soon enough the rest of Gryffindor joined the laughing child. Pointing and chanting “Freak”. Tears filled Harry’s eyes, he wanted to run away. Find somewhere nobody knew him. Somewhere nobody even heard of the Potters.

Draco looked at his godfather. Severus Snape looked murderous. How dare a parent treat their child like that? How dare a mother tell her child she wished he died? He gave a small nod to his godson. Slytherins stand together.

Harry felt arms enveloping him, hugging him close. 

“Don’t you listen to those stupid Gryffindorks. My father is right, Gryffindors are all brawn and no brain. Even a drop of your spit is more worth than the whole lot of them put together.”

One after the other the Slytherin students gave Harry a gentle hug, whispering words of encouragement, support and love. The Weasley twins were last, by this time Harry felt better. The Sorting Hat was right after all. He really did find true friends and support in Slytherin. Every last one of them supported him and mind in the least that his own parents did not love him and wished him dead. Fred and George gave Harry, still being embraced by Draco a big hug.

“Sorry to say…”

“…but did you know your father…”

“…and mother…”

“…are as crazy…”

“…as batshit and…”

“…your father is an…”

“…utter bastard and…”

“…your mother is a…”

“…bitch?”

Harry gave the twins a watery smile, he was not used to other humans defending him and preferring him over his parents and brother. Harry was not used to the feelings of love, acceptance and friendship. For the first eleven years of his life he was the dirty little secret of the perfect Potter family. The defective child they had to hide away. Harry spent hours as a small boy staring at himself in the mirror. Not quite understanding why he was treated so differently from his brother. But no more, they would no longer rule his life, he would no longer strive for their love and acceptance. Harry knew he would find the love, acceptance, attention and friendship he so craved from the house elves and from his Slytherin family.

Draco tugged Harry’s hand, “Come on, we are going to be late for Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall will punish us severely if we let that happen.”

With his head held high, Harry left the Great Hall, ignoring the taunting and laughter from the Gryffindors. He will never again let those people see when they hurt him.

******

Severus was seething. How dare that utter bitch say those things to her own son? And he thought Petunia was a horrible child. Turning an icy glare towards Jamie Potter, he could not help but wonder. Was this the child the wizarding world had been pinning their hopes on? If that horrid little beast was the savior of the wizarding world, the one to finally defeat Voldemort, then he despaired. Jamie Potter and his parents were even worse than Voldemort. They would enslave the wizarding world in the same manner Voldemort wished to do.

“Minerva, I sincerely hope you will be punishing your Gryffindors for their absolute atrocious behavior?”

Minerva took a sip from her tea before answering, “Why Severus? They did not break any school rules. It was nothing more than inter-house rivalry.”

Dumbledore tutted next to her, “Really Severus. It is nothing but children being children. If Potter such a sensitive little child, unable to handle gentle brotherly ribbing, then maybe I should write James and Lily and suggest that Potter is too fragile for Hogwarts and it be best if they withdraw him.”

Only the flashing of Severus’ eyes betrayed his anger. “What we witnessed was NOT a display of inter-house rivalry and it was MOST CERTAINLY NOT children being children and gently brotherly ribbing. What we were forced to witness was the utter degradation of an eleven year old child, first from his parents and then from his brother and the whole of Gryffindor. But do not worry Albus, Minerva, as always I will be the sole adult protecting the children from Slytherin.”

With that Severus left the Great Hall, his black robes snapping in his wake. Students scattered before him. They quickly realized their Potions Professor was in an even fouler mood than usual. They just knew the loss of points would be devastating.

******

One half of the Transfiguration class room was already filled with the Slytherin first years. They sat quietly at their desks, awaiting the arrival of their teacher and the Gryffindors. They were quiet as mice, their workbooks, parchment, quills and ink ready to use. The only thing out of place was a cat sitting on the desk which belonged to Professor McGonagall. One after the other the Gryffindors started entering the classroom.

When they saw their professor was not yet present in the room they started talking loudly. It soon became clear they were still discussing the scene in the Great Hall, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with the way his parents treated Harry. It was not as if Slytherins were human after all or deserved compassion and sympathy. The loudmouthed bushy haired Hermione Granger was once again spewing forth any information she read, as if none of the other students in the room was able to read on their own. Harry noticed that Jamie and Ron were not yet in the room.

Fifteen minutes later they were still waiting, the cat on the desk sat stiffly, the Slytherins reading from their textbooks, reading the first chapter, the Gryffindors still talking loudly, Jamie and Ron still absent. Just then the door slammed open and the two missing boys rushed in. 

“Great! McGonagall is not here.”

The cat jumped from the table, turning mid-leap into Professor McGonagall.

“Mr Potter. Mr Weasley. Welcome to class. Please take a seat so that we may begin.”

Harry and Draco spared a glance at each other. They knew if it had been anybody else but Jamie Potter and his best friend, the loss of points would have been devastating. While Minerva was explaining the course material of the class Harry could not help but wonder if this was merely the beginning of the preferential treatment his brother would receive at school. If he only knew.

Minerva handed the matches out, demonstrated the wand movements and incantation before leaving the students to try and turn their matches into needles. Jamie was red in the face as he tried to turn his match into a needle. He was beginning to get frustrated with his inability to perform the charm, he was supposed to breeze through the work and accomplish the spells with his first try. His whole life his parents, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Albus and Minerva, basically the whole wizarding world told him over and over again how powerful he was. If he was the most powerful wizard in history, even more powerful than Merlin, then he should have been able to turn the stupid match into a stupid needle ages ago.

Ten minutes later Harry turned his match into a shiny silver needle. Minerva walked over to his desk, inspected the needle from all angles. With her lips pursed into a very thin line she snapped at Harry, “Nobody likes a show off Potter.”

By the end of the period Harry had been the only one to transfigure his match into a needle, Draco’s match was by this time at least silver and Granger managed to turn one of the ends of her match pointy.

Minerva was not pleased. Jamie should have been the one to master the spell first. All Jamie managed to accomplish was breaking one match after the other in fury at his inability to perform the spell. The only one of her lions who began to master the spell had been Ms Granger and she only managed to turn one of the ends into the general shape of a needle.

“For next period I expect you to have read chapter 1 of your textbooks and hand in an essay of two feet regarding the advantages of transfiguration. Ten points to Gryffindor as Ms Granger was the only student to grasp the concept of transfiguration.”

The students started pouring out of the classroom. The Slytherins could not believe that McGonagall refused to award points to Harry. He had been the only one to turn his match into a needle after all.

They would soon realize that Minerva McGonagall never awarded points to Slytherin. She would rather remove points to spite them. At least they would be relieved to learn their final exams of the year would be marked by independent examiners from the school board and they would at least receive fair marks for their work.

Harry was glad that their next lesson, History of Magic, would be with the Hufflepuffs and after that double Charms with the Ravenclaws. He really wanted a lesson without the smug presence of his twin brother.

Jamie and Ron was walking behind Harry. Jamie was already fuming. How dare the little freak try and upstage him by turning his match into a needle?

“You know Ron, Professor McGonagall is right. Nobody likes a show off. Personally I think the freak cheated. There is no way he managed to turn his match into a needle. I think the other slimy snakes told him what the first lesson would be about and he sneaked a needle into class, swapping his match with a needle, trying to make it seem as if he did it.”

Ron nodded, agreeing with Jamie. “Everybody knows Slytherins are evil and that they cheat their way through life. But you just wait. Every last one of those slimy bastards will get what’s coming to them.”

Harry and Draco heard every word the two boys behind them were saying. Squaring their shoulders they just kept on walking. Harry knew if he told Jamie that he did not cheat, it would turn into a nasty fight in the halls. The only ones punished would be the two Slytherins as neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall ever believed any wrongdoing on the part of the Gryffindors.

Jamie smirked before picking up speed. With a grunt he shoved his smaller twin into the wall. The small grunt of pain which escaped Harry’s lips spelled success for the bully. Laughing the two Gryffindors rushed off to their next class, leaving an angry Draco behind who helped his friend up from the floor, blood gushing from his nose, his face covered in scrapes where Harry’s face connected with the walls.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week flew past. Harry quickly learned to leave shared classes with his brother as fast as possible and to ignore the taunts at mealtimes. It was now Friday morning and at long last. At least Professor Snape would not tolerate bullying and taunts from Jamie and the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors chatted loudly, with Jamie and Ron being the loudest. They quickly got used to the preferential treatment they received from the professors, except Professor Flitwick thus far. In History of Magic the two boys played a loud and disruptive game of exploding snap. During Herbology they absolutely refused to get their hands dirty, Jamie told Professor Sprout rudely that he was not a bloody house elf and refused to be treated as one. Dumbledore laughed and told Pomona that boys will be boys and that she would do well to remember that Jamie is the Boy Who Lived and could not really be treated like a common menial worker. He assigned a house elf to Jamie to work directly with the plants, with Jamie taking extensive notes. During Astronomy they set of fireworks, disrupting the class.

Harry was hurt during their Astronomy class as Jamie pointed a firework at Harry, badly burning him. Only the fast work of Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape’s quality potions prevented disfiguring scars. The next morning Harry received yet another howler from his mother, informing him that since he destroyed one of his school uniforms, he best make do with the remaining one, as they will not be replacing his destroyed clothing. Professor Sinistra tried to punish Jamie and Ron by removing a hundred points from Gryffindor and giving them five detentions. Before the night was over, Gryffindor gained two hundred points and their detentions overturned. The next morning Dumbledore removed two hundred points from Slytherin for the disruptive behavior during Astronomy, placing the blame on Harry and assigning ten detentions to Harry for lying to Madame Pomfrey and wasting precious potions to treat his self-inflicted wounds.

As usual the class split into two. Slytherins on one side of the room with the Gryffindors on the other side. On the Slytherin side the students were calm and collected, the Gryffindors were chatting animatedly and quite loudly.

The doors slammed close with a bang, causing the Gryffindors to stutter to silence. Robes snapping behind Severus he stalked towards the front of the class. This was the period he had been dreading the whole week. First year Gryffindor paired with his Slytherins. Jamie Potter, the same bullying douchebag his beloved father had been at school. At least James waited a whole two weeks before he started bullying him, but no, Jamie seemed set on breaking every last rule.

He started bullying the other students and especially his own twin brother within twenty four hours after the welcoming feast. Not that either Dumbledore or McGonagall saw it as bullying. According to them it was nothing more than harmless schoolboy pranks and healthy sibling rivalry.

Looking the class up and down, Severus sneered before starting his usual roll call. Pausing at the names of the Potter twins.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "James Potter. Our new … celebrity."

He continued with the roll call, giving Harry a small encouraging nod. It seems like the best to the Potter and Evans genes created the smaller twin as the older and bigger twin inherited every rotten gene of his parents.

Severus spoke in a voice barely louder than a whisper, but the students had no difficulty hearing the man.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death … if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

His eyes landed on Jamie Potter, the little cretin and his friend Weasley seemed to be writing notes to each other, refusing to pay attention in class.

He slammed the book in his hand down on the table in front of Potter and Weasley, parchment, quills and ink flying through the air.

“It seems that we have two geniuses in our class. They seem to believe they know everything there is to know about the art of potion making.”

Pointing towards Potter, Severus sneered, “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Granger’s hand shot into the air. Snape ignored the girl.

The boy had a vacant look on his face before saying, "I don't know."

"Tut-tut, fame clearly isn't everything."

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger’s hand yet again shot into the air, waving the offending appendage around.

Potter’s answer did not surprise Severus in the least, “I don’t know.”

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Granger shot from her chair, jumping up and down, waving her hand in the air.

Potter looked him in the eye before replying, "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Severus glared at the conceited little shit before snarling, “Granger, sit down! Maybe somebody else would be able to answer my questions?”

A few hands on the Slytherin side of the class room were raised, including Draco and Harry. On the Gryffindor side of the class only Granger’s hand shot in the air. The exasperating girl was wiggling in her chair, her hand waving frantically in the air.

Glaring at the offensive Gryffindor girl he pointedly turned his back on her and pointed to Harry.

“Well Harry?”

Harry gave a small smile, before answering, “Sir, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.”

“Well done Harry. Twenty points to Slytherin for each correct answer. Twenty points from Gryffindor, since Mr Potter has been unable to answer a single question. A further twenty points from Gryffindor for Mr Potter’s insolence. For your sake I hope you copied Harry’s answers down!”

Draco squeezed Harry’s arm. “Well done Harry.”

For their first lesson Severus had them brew a very simple boil cure potion. Jamie Potter managed to turn his potion into a black tar like substance, Weasley’s potion exploded when he added the porcupine quills before removing his cauldron from the heat, covering the red head in boils. With a snarl he ordered Potter to escort his idiotic friend to the infirmary. Let Poppy deal with that little moron. Granger’s potion was passable.

On the Slytherin side he watched the mess Crabbe and Goyle produced. He would need to assign tutors to those two boys. They will not graduate without extensive tutoring in all their subjects. In all of his years not one of his snakes failed to graduate and he will be damned if he allow these two to fail.

******

Harry cursed himself. All he wanted to do was visit the library. Now he was running from Jamie and Ron. The two Gryffindors were angry because of the amount of points they keep losing in Professor Snape’s class. He hoped that Jamie would not dare to instigate another little game of Harry Hunting at Hogwarts, but it seems he was mistaken.

At least he was nearing Slytherin territory, he would be safe once he reached the dungeons. He quickly learned that Jamie and Ron, basically all the Gryffindors hated venturing this deep down into the castle. If he could only make it to Professor Snape’s office he would be safe.

Rounding the final corner before he would reach the stairs he skidded to a halt. Jamie and Ron were waiting for him. Behind him he could hear the angry snarls of the other two Gryffindors, Finnegan and Thomas. Before Harry could slip past his brother and best friend he was boxed in.

The four Gryffindors surrounded him, whipping out their wants they started throwing hexes and jinxes at Harry. He did his best to deflect the hexes and jinxes but every now and again one slipped through his defences. His arms and legs were already covered in a variety of boils and cuts.

Harry kept hoping a Slytherin prefect or Professor Snape, even another first year would walk down the corridor and being able to rescue him. He started panting. Four against one was not great odds. He was tiring and more of the Gryffindor’s hexes and jinxes slipped through.

He was bloody, bruised and tired. Maybe he should just curl into a small ball, protecting his head and hope they tire from their fun and leave him be.

Jamie was getting frustrated. The freak was not giving up. He had the cheek to defend himself. At home Harry was never allowed to defend himself when they wanted to play a little game. He tried once and after his father whipped the freak’s backside raw in punishment, he never dared to fight back. This was no longer fun, he wanted to hurt the evil little freak.

With a glint in Jamie’s eye he noticed the Harry stood with his back towards the stairs. He did not even realize how close he was to the stairs. Flicking his head towards Ron, Seamus and Dean they too realized Harry’s position.

Jamie resorted to his old tried and trusted methods. He gave his brother a big shove, laughing in glee as Harry started falling backwards and fell down the stairs. Seamus and Dean watched in horror as Harry started falling down the stairs. When they heard the snapping sound of his arm breaking they ran away. Every Gryffindor was up to a little snake baiting, but this was something that could get them expelled, or sent to Azkaban if Harry Potter died.

Jamie and Ron watched as Harry tumbled down the stairs, laughing when they heard his arm break. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the two friends turned around and left.

“Let’s go to the kitchen. The elves will give us something to eat.”

The two bullies did not see Harry’s wand lying in the corner, or they would have snapped it. They did not even walk down to make sure Harry was still alive. 

******

Draco was waiting in the Common Room for Harry. It’s been more than an hour and Harry only wanted to return a book to the library. He should have been back by now and it was close to curfew. Coming to a decision, Draco approached a prefect, quickly explaining his worries.

Draco and Randolph left the common room, stopping at Severus’ office. Severus was busy marking the essays the first years handed in. Jamie Potter and Ron Weasley’s essays were crossed out. A large “T” slashed across the page. He could not believe the drivel they handed in. He was currently busy with Granger’s. He asked for two feet of parchment, the girl handed in a marathon essay of close to ten feet. At the moment he contemplating grading her work with yet another “T” as she supplied too much information and tended to go off topic in an effort to appear well informed.

At first he was irritated with the knocking, but decided to use the interference as a reprieve to the work Granger handed in. 

After a rather snappish “Enter” Draco Malfoy and prefect Marcus Randolph entered. Both boys seemed worried, there was only one thing that could make Draco seem nervous and frightened. Something happened to Harry, usually Draco and Harry were attached at the hip.

Randolph spoke first.

“Sorry to disturb you Professor Snape. Mr Malfoy approached me. It seems that Mr Potter is missing. He is neither in the Common Room nor in his dorm room. Mr Potter told Mr Malfoy that he was returning a book to the library. It has been over and hour ago.”

Before Randolph finished his story, Severus was already at the door. If Harry told Draco he was only returning a book to the library before returning to the Slytherin Common Room, that was what he planned to do. He also know about every instance of bullying at the hands of his own twin and Severus was worried that Harry fell victim to one of his brother’s cruel pranks.

Draco and Randolph frantically followed Snape. Reaching the stairs, Severus spotted the small body lying on the ground. His arms and legs twisted in horrible angles.

Merlin, please let Harry be alive. Kneeling next to the small child Severus noticed the blood and the broken limbs, but he could also see the shallow breaths the unconscious boy took. 

“Mr Malfoy, go to the Infirmary. Inform Madame Pomfrey I’m on my way with an injured student. Mr Randolph please accompany Mr Malfoy.”

Draco and Randolph ran up the stairs, Draco only stopped when he saw Harry’s wand, picking it up he yelled down towards his godfather, “I found Harry’s wand Professor! I’ll keep it safe.”

Severus gently checked Harry. He had to make sure that neither Harry’s back nor neck were broken. Sighing in relief he found no indication of any fractures on the child’s neck and back. He quickly conjured a neck and back brace, before levitating the injured child, walking carefully, but briskly towards the infirmary.

Draco and Randolph burst through the infirmary doors calling for Madame Pomfrey. Draco had never been so scared in his life. The way Harry was crumpled on the ground. His arms and legs bent at impossible angles, the blood. Part of him wondered what happened to his best friend, but part of him already knew.

He knew Jamie Potter was the one to hurt Harry. Since Jamie was nothing but a coward at heart, he had to make sure he had help. Besides if it had only been Jamie, Harry could have escaped. No, Jamie had help. Certainly Ron. Those two were attached to the hip. Neither went anywhere else without the other. The past few days they managed to rope in to other boys from their year, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

The moment he knew Harry was going to be alright, he was going to write his father. This torment has to stop, but deep down Draco knew nothing would come from his complaints and his father’s threats. Jamie Potter was the golden boy, a Gryffindor and basked in the protection his surname, Dumbledore, McGonagall and of course his title and fame of being the Boy Who Lived. Poor Harry was nothing more than a Slytherin, unloved and unwanted except by his fellow snakes. 

Poppy heard the doors slam open and rushed from her office. She had just completed her daily report when she heard the doors crashing open. “Mr Randolph, what is the matter?”

Neither Randolph nor the young Malfoy heir seemed injured or ill. The mere fact that these were two Slytherin’s convinced her that something was horribly wrong, if it had been two boys from Gryffindor she would have suspected a prank. For years Poppy Pomfrey had to heal injuries caused to students by the revered Gryffindors. 

Each passing year the divide between Gryffindor and the rest of the school grew. Albus Dumbledore, an old Gryffindor himself, still relied heavily on the old school rivalries. Even his office seemed like a homage to all this Gryffindor. It made one’s eyes bleed to be exposed to all that red and gold. It had always been a rule that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster be non-partisan, but the second Dumbledore became Headmaster he started changing the rules. In the past the Headmasters and their Deputies were not allowed to be affiliated with any house, but Dumbledore and his actions changed that. Who ever heard of the Head of House (of any given house) given the privilege of being Deputy Headmaster, but allowed to continue as Head of House.

Still riding high on his fame as the only wizard able to defeat Grindelwald, a wave the old fool kept on feeding up until the moment Jamie Potter defeated the Dark Lord.

At first the changes were subtle, but with every change and nobody complaining, the man grew bolder. Soon enough he removed a variety of classes from the curriculum, claiming there had not been enough interest (such as Alchemy) or unnecessary and a waste of valuable funds (such as Wizarding Culture). Poppy long suspected Dumbledore removed certain classes for his own benefit and other nefarious purposes. He was the last Alchemist alive in Great Britain. Nicolas Flamel lived a quiet life in Belgium, contrary to other reports placing him in Britain.

The two classes that irritated Poppy the most had been Muggle Studies and Wizarding Culture. The version of Muggle Studies was nothing more than a crying shame and joke. The two classes had been the brain child of Salazar Slytherin, in an effort for purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborn to interact with each other, sensitive to their home culture. Muggle Studies taught the pure bloods the intricacies and difficulties facing muggles and Wizarding Culture helped muggle raised half-bloods and the muggleborns assimilate to their new world. It was as if Albus Dumbledore enjoyed the divide between muggleborn and the purebloods.

Draco was panting, out of breath and scared. What if Harry was dead? What is Madame Pomfrey was unable to heal his best friend?

“…Madame Pomfrey…accident…or attack…Harry Potter…Professor Snape…on his way…”

Poppy realized a few things. It seemed that young Mr Potter either suffered an accident or he had been “pranked” again, that it seems he had been hurt badly and that Severus Snape was on his way with an injured Harry Potter.

Just then the infirmary doors slammed open and Severus entered with a floating Harry next to him. The man looked both horrified and terrified. Poppy noticed the blood on the child.

“Place him on the bed Severus.”

Whipping out her wand Poppy quickly ran a scan on the unconscious child. While she was reading the report Severus tried to calm Draco down. He was shaking, tears flowing down his cheeks and beyond pale.

“Severus, I’m not going to lie to you. Mr Potter’s injuries are horrible, but he is a very lucky young boy. His left arm is broken in two places, left wrist badly sprained, right arm broken in three places, right wrist broken, both shoulders dislocated, left leg broken in three places, the right leg broken in two places, right ankle broken, pelvis broken, his jaw is broken as is his left cheek, hairline fracture on his skull, but neither his neck nor his back were broken. We have to wait until Mr Potter wakes up to tell us what happened, but his body is covered in boils and cuts, indicating a duel, which ended when Mr Potter fell down the stairs.”

“Mr Randolph, please escort Mr Malfoy back to the Common Room. A Slytherin meeting will take place tomorrow in the Common Room. I will arrange breakfast to be served in the Common Room. No student will be allowed to leave the safety of the Slytherin dorms, until I have spoken to you.”

Watching the two students leave Severus was livid. Harry Potter could have died. The child was in for a horrible night until the broken bones were regrown. Poppy wished she could give Harry a pain potion, but the pain relieving potions reacted negatively to Skelegrow. 

“Severus, I need you to hold Mr Potter. I’m about to revive him so that he can drink the Skelegrow.”

Severus realized what the mediwitch needed from him. Harry was going to be in a world of pain and he would suffer dearly until the Skelegrow completed its work only then can they heal the cuts, bruises and boils. With a gentle flick of her wand Poppy revived Harry.

Harry groaned, the pain was close to unbearable, reminding him of the punishments his family administered. For a moment he thought he was back home, before it all came rushing back. The taunts, the shoving, the hexes, the jinxes and the final shove from his brother, falling down the stairs, then darkness. Harry wondered what happened to his wand, there was no way the wand were not broken on his way down.

Gentle hands touched him, making him comfortable. Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the worried face of Professor Snape.

“S…sir? Wha’ happen’ to my wan’?”

“Hush Mr Potter. Do not worry, Mr Malfoy found your wand at the top of the stairs, he will be keeping it safe for you. We need you to keep calm, Madame Pomfrey will give you a dose of Skelegrow to heal your broken bones. I am not going to lie to you, the pain will be unbearable and we cannot administer a pain potion…”

“Don’ worry Sir. I know, can’t mix pain potions an’ Skelegrow…”

Severus and Poppy looked in shock at the small boy. What happened at home that he already knew the effects of Skelegrow? He was neither a nervous nor a clumsy child. Wizarding children rarely needed the same medical assistance muggle children needed, since children were revered in the magical world. Parents made sure that children were never harmed growing up, the first injuries sustained happened usually at Hogwarts, away from their protective parents.

Something horrible had been happening for years behind the closed doors of the Potters. It became painfully clear that the abuse the child suffered extended beyond neglect. It seems as if the saintly Potters were abusing their youngest child. Severus wondered whether Black and Lupin knew of the abuse and if they knew why did they turn a blind eye? Or were they active participants in the abuse?


	12. Chapter 12

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

To all my faithful readers - you received notification of a new chapter being posted last nigh, but I MESSED up big time. Somehow I managed to repost Chapter 11 with the beginning of my original Chapter 12. So now I have to fix my mess. I will repost the correct chapter later tonight.


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hat to retype the whole chapyer as I accidenly deleted the original one and cleaned up the recycle bin. What a start to 2018

Jamie and Ron sauntered towards the kitchens. Jamie was looking forwards to the snacks the elves would supply them with. His father told him so many times about their trips to the kitchen and how the elves basically fell over their feet to serve him and his friends.

The two best friends were laughing and chatting as if they did not seriously assault another child. Jamie Potter cared more for the welfare of Voldemort than his own twin. If not for the fact that his parents allowed and encouraged him to take out his frustrations on his twin he would have insisted they dump him a long time ago. At least his parents and godparents hated Harry just as much as he did. His mother made no secret of it that she never wanted a second child, that her first thought was to drown Harry, but since Pomfrey knew of Harry’s birth and already recorded him to be alive and well, she was forced to take him home.

“Mate, I hate to say it, but your brother is a disgrace. If he did not look a bit like you I would have said there was a mix up in St Mungo’s and they gave your parents the wrong child.”

“Don’t worry about it. Even my Mum’s says he is such a disappointment. I just wish we could claim they gave us the wrong baby, but we were born right here at Hogwarts. Did you know Pomfrey is a Slytherin?”

“What? And Headmaster Dumbledore allows her to work here? Who says she really helps us? We all know the only good Slytherin is a dead Slytherin.”

“I know, my father’s been trying for years to get her fired, but since she’s not employed by Hogwarts, but by St Mungo’s he’s been unable to get her fired. But she’s not the only Slytherin here. Old Snivellus is one too. My dad and godfathers used to kick his ass at school. My dad says the greasy git always sneaked around school, with his huge nose and greasy hair, always sniveling and snooping. They told me about one time they had the bat hanging upside down, down by the big tree with his old dirty pants hanging in the wind.”

Reaching the portrait which hid the entrance to the kitchens, Jamie started tickling the pears, just as his dad told him to do, but nothing happened. Jamie tickled, stroked and slapped each and every piece of fruit on the portrait without any luck. The door refused to open. Ron started crying. He was hungry, he did not eat enough during dinner. He only ate ten slices of roast beef, twelve slices of roast chicken, six pork chops, ten lamb chops, seven sausages, eight rashers of bacon, five strips of steak, five big serving spoons of boiled potatoes, seven serving spoons of roasted potatoes, two big spoons of chips, five Yorkshire puddings, two servings each of peas and carrots, seven slices of treacle tart, six slices of apple tart, four chocolate eclairs, ten jam doughnuts, two servings of rice pudding, two servings of trifle, three big spoonful of every favour of jelly and five scoops of every favour of ice cream. He now wished he took some of the mint humbugs and the strawberries, but how was he supposed to know they would be unable to get into the kitchens?

The two bullies ranted and raved in front of the portrait for twenty minutes, before they gave up and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Jamie remembered his mum sent him a care package just this morning and was still unopened. His mother sent daily care packages, filled with all kinds of snacks and sweets.

They did not see the house elf who glared after him, a very Snape-like sneer plastered on his face. If those two evil little wizards think for one moment they were going to pretend to like them and fall over their feet to serve them, they were sorely mistaken. For too long the elves stood by as little Master Harry was abused by those stupid little lions, but no longer. 

The next morning the Gryffindors woke up to find their dorm rooms and the common room still uncleaned. It even seemed a bit dirtier than it had been when they went to bed. The fire was not even lit and their rooms were quite chilly. One after the other they disappeared to their showers, at least they would be able to take a hot shower. Each Gryffindor entered the showers, only to be blasted by freezing cold water. Shivering their way down to the Great Hall, to fill themselves with hot breakfast, they felt quite miserable. 

Jamie ranted the whole way down. His parents were going to hear about this. How dare those useless house elves not clean their rooms and the common room? How dare they not tend to the fire? And the fact that he was forced to take a freezing cold shower? Heads will be rolling.

Breakfast was a rather dismal affair. The food which was served were varied from being cold, to rubbery, to over cooked, to undercooked, over salted or not salted at all. The pumpkin juice was warm and tasted salty. The coffee cold and clearly made from the dregs of the coffee pot and the tea over brewed and bitter.

None of the other tables seemed to experience any difficulties with their breakfasts as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs chatted animatedly amongst themselves. None of the Slytherins showed for breakfast. Jamie wondered hopefully if those slimy snakes finally realized nobody wanted them around and left?

Jamie perked a bit at the sight of the owls, his parents were sure to have sent him yet another package filled with goodies, not that it meant he was not about to complain bitterly at the lack of service Gryffindor seemingly received at the hands of the house elves. It was time his parents took control of the Board of Governors and revoked that stupid little law that revoked the Headmaster’s privilege to punish wayward elves.

Besides it was Saturday morning, they had the whole weekend to do whatever they wanted and they had something else to look forward to – this coming weekend was Halloween and there was sure to be an excellent feast and the school would most certainly do something to honour him. He was the Boy Who Lived, savior of the wizarding world.

******

As expected the package was jam packed with an assortment of pies and pastries, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and a variety of sweets. Within minutes Ron managed to stuff four pumpkin pasties in his mouth, with bits and pieces of the pasties flying about Ron asked Jamie about the letter his parents sent him.

Jamie gave a little sigh, “My parents are worried about my grades. Apparently news got out that the freak’s grades are higher than mine, so my mum told me she arranged for a tutor for the both of us.”

Ron turned red and unchewed pieces of pumpkin pasty flew from his mouth as he shouted, “What?”

“She said she would rather kill herself than let that slimy little bastard to get better grades than us. Slytherins are never better than Gryffindors. Never. So she arranged that Granger be our tutor.”

“But we hate her. Everybody hates her. She’s a menace.”

“I know, but Granger is also a Gryffindor. And according to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall the smartest witch in school. Besides, my dad wrote that it would be good for our public image to be seen with a muggleborn, whatever that means.”

Both boys sighed, it seems that their peaceful lives were about to be destroyed by Hermione Granger. That is until Jamie perked up.

“You know Ron, maybe it would not be so bad to make friends with Granger. She can do all our homework for us, just because she would be too grateful that we want to be friends with her.”

The Slytherins waited in their common room for Professor Snape. As promised the elves delivered breakfast and unlike the unappetizing fare served to the Gryffindors, they took extra care with the Slytherins’ food. Every last Slytherin already learned what happened to Harry and hasty letters had been sent to their parents. The parents themselves held an emergency meeting and not only did they descend on Diagon Alley, replacing Harry’s tattered school books, but made sure the young snake would never have to worry about second hand books, inferior supplies and ingredients and almost no clothing to wear.

It was people like Dumbledore and the Potters which allowed the Dark Lord to rise to the levels he managed. Their attitude and belief that Slytherins were subhuman and somehow always evil. The way Dumbledore allowed James Potter and his idiot friends to bully everybody they deemed inferior to themselves, which consisted mostly of Slytherins and their favourite target being Severus. Now the old coot was allowing James Potter Jnr to bully, abuse, torment and terrorize his own twin brother, turning a blind eye, calling it sibling rivalry and harmless fun. 

Lucius wanted to take a white hot steel pipe, shove it up Dumbledore’s arse and swirl it around, whilst calling it nothing more than harmless fun. Maybe he would change his little song and dance then. The Dark Lord may have been evil, cruel and downright demented, but at least he never pissed on his followers and called it rain. When he chose to use the cruciatus curse on his most loyal, he made sure they knew the reason why they were being punished, even if their transgression had been miniscule at best, they always knew.

As always, the Slytherins pulled together. Even if nobody else cared about young Harry Potter, they did. Those who had been ardent and loyal followers of Voldemort did not care that Harry’s brother defeated their master. They did not even care if Harry was the one to defeat him. The fact remained that Harry Potter was a Slytherin and Slytherin’s cared for each other, because Merlin knows, nobody else will.

******

Severus entered Dumbledore’s office. Not even Dumbledore would be able to dispute the facts. Potter and his cronies could have killed Harry. It was clearly a vicious attack and not harmless sibling rivalry or good natured schoolboy pranking. It was attempted murder.

“Ah, Severus, my boy. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? May I tempt you with a lemon drop?”

“I’m not here for lemon drops, tea or even a pleasurable visit. I am sure you have learned that Mr Harry Potter is in the infirmary, recovering from a viscous attack?”

Twinkling blue eyes met hard onyx eyes.

“Of course I know Mr Potter is in the infirmary Severus. Apparently Mr Potter fell down a flight of stairs?”

“Harry did not just happen to fall down the stairs Headmaster,” Severus hissed at the old fool, “Harry was attacked last night by James Potter Jnr, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.”

“Hm, I see. How late did this attack happen?”

“Between nine and ten last night. I found Harry at the bottom of the stairs at a quarter past ten.”

Dumbledore had the absolute audacity to laugh in Severus’ face, “That is impossible my boy. Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas served detention with Minerva last night, their detention was from seven until ten thirty. Young Jamie and Mr Weasley visited me last night and I personally escorted them back to Gryffindor tower at eleven. And before you ask, they joined me right after dinner. So who told you that Misters Potter, Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas attacked Mr Potter?”

“Harry told me himself this morning. I have no reason to disbelieve him.”

“Well, that changes things considerably. I think a quick visit to the infirmary is in order Severus.”

The tension between the two men could have been cut with a knife. Severus’ robes flapped behind him, making the man seem like either an extremely agitated bird of prey or the Grim Reaper coming to claim his next victim. Students scattered before the scowling man, a Hufflepuff student saw the look on Severus’ face and promptly fainted. Dumbledore damn near skipped besides Snape, sucking on one lemon drop after the other, humming the theme song to a muggle show, Barney the Dinosaur.

The moment the two men entered the infirmary Severus stalked to the only occupied bed. Harry was awake, eating a small breakfast, before Madame Pomfrey could dose him with the rest of his healing potions.

“Good morning Harry. How are you feeling this morning?”

Harry gave Severus a shy smile. He was still unused to people caring about him. “I’m fine Sir. Madame Pomfrey said I might be able to return to my dorm by tonight.”

Dumbledore approached the bed, a frown marring his face.

“Mr Potter, what happened last night?”

Severus nodded, encouraging Harry to tell Dumbledore what happened. Finally one of his Slytherins would receive the justice denied to their house after so many years.

“I returned a book I borrowed from the library last night at about eight thirty. As I left the library my brother and Ron started chasing me. Jamie told me it was time for a bit of Harry Hunting.”

“Seems like a fun game.”

“It sure is Headmaster. The rules of the game is simple, Jamie and sometimes Ron, would chase me and if they catch me, they beat me to a bloody pulp. Real great fun.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled again, “I’m certain it is not as horrible as you claim Mr Potter. I happen to know your parents very well. They most certainly would not allow anybody to be beaten to a bloody pulp.”

Harry shrugged, he just knew that Dumbledore would never listen to him, but he promised Professor Snape not to keep quiet and to tell the truth.

“Well, last night Jamie wanted to play Harry Hunting so he and Ron started chasing me. At first I believed I gave them the slip, but then Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan started chasing me, screaming that it was just a hunt a little Harry hunt. When I reached the stairways going down to the dungeon, I believed I was safe. Jamie and Ron were standing at the top of the stairs and Dean and Seamus soon joined them. The four boxed me in and started hexing and jinxing me. I tried to get away, but Jamie saw I was close to the stairs and shoved me. The last thing I remember was falling down the stairs and breaking my arm.”

Dumbledore popped yet another lemon drop into his mouth, gave the thing a few hard sucks, smacking his lips. For the smallest of moments Harry saw a triumphant glint in the old man’s eyes, before he replaced it with a look of utter disappointment.

“Mr Potter, why do you insist on lying? Not only did you lie to Professor Snape, you once again told the same lie to me.”

Harry bristled at the insinuation.

“Misters Finnegan and Thomas served detention with Professor McGonagall from seven o’clock until ten thirty. Your brother and Mr Weasley joined me in my office last night, right after dinner and I personally escorted them back to Gryffindor tower at eleven. Not only are you a bald faced little liar, you are calling Professor McGonagall and myself liars. Your insane jealousy of your brother stops right now. I think the loss of three hundred points are quite in order, as well as ten night’s worth of detention, starting tonight. Furthermore you are grounded to your dorm room. You will not leave your dorm except to go to class and of course your detentions. You are prohibited from the Halloween Feast. Your grounding will continue until myself, Professor McGonagall and your parents believe you have learned your lesson.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> WARNING: abusive behaviour and bigotted views regarding overweight people. This is not my view, but for the sake of the story I must. Discrimibation against people who are either overweight or underweight is just as horrible as hating some one for the colour of their skin, sexuall orientation and religious belief (or lack thereof)
> 
> You have been warned. Do not complain.

Severus personally escorted Harry back to his dorm room. He could not believe Dumbledore and his lies. Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, came to him, confirming Harry’s side of the story. It was not as if he was surprised by Dumbledore’s actions. The man always favoured Gryffindor. Harry was despondent, afraid that the one adult in his life who treated him with kindness, will now also abandon him in favour of Jamie. Severus hid a small smile, the boy’s emotions and thoughts were as easy to read as a nursery rhyme.

“Mr Potter, I know you are telling the truth. The Headmaster may be blind to your twin and all his misdeeds, but I know the truth. I know you, you have never lied to me or any other adult before and I do believe you never will. Unlike your esteemed brother you do not possess one cruel bone in your body. Trust me and trust in everybody in Slytherin. We will protect you, because we protect our own. They will never again harm you.”

Harry gave his professor a shy smile.

“I have arranged with the Headmaster that you will complete your detentions with me. So do not fret, I will not punish you and do not worry about the loss of points. We will gain those points back, nobody blames you for the loss of points either.”

Harry did not know it yet, but aside from the Slytherin parents making sure the smallest snake had been outfitted with decent clothes, books and supplies, they have also been busy trying to get Harry away from the Potters. There was no doubt in Severus’ mind that his family will destroy the little boy before he is old enough to escape. He saw the scars on the child’s body and knowing that his own family had been the cause of those scars, damn near drove him to apparate to the Potter home and torture them.

But Lucius promised him they have found a solution. The only thing they now needed to do was hope and pray their subterfuge is successful. Lucius knew they would not be able to convince the Potters to allow Harry to live permantly with one of his friends. From the little he had been able to gleam from his investigations, they would rather swallow doxy venom, than allow their youngest child a second of happiness. He could not wait for the following morning as Lucius promised him news.

 

Severus stepped through the floo. Their house elf, Dobby, showed him to Lucius’ study. Lucius sat behind his desk, two glasses and a decanter of the finest Scotch ready. The blonde Slytherin had a smirk worthy of a cat who not only ate the canary, but washed the feathery menace down with a saucer of cream.

“Ah Severus, come in, make yourself at home.”

“Lucius. Unlike you I do not have indefinite time on my hands. I do need to return to Hogwarts in an hour.”

Lucius grinned, everybody was used to the surly man’s direct and snarky approach. This was one man who neither suffered fools nor entertained foolishness. He served himself and his guest each a glass of the whiskey, before making himself comfortable.

“Right to the point, as always. Very well, we will just have to catch up during Christmas break. Now we all knew you are acquinted with the Evans family. As a child Petunia Evans had been the muggle sister, born without so much as a drop of magic in her veins. She became jealous of the magic her sister possessed and in time learned to hate and fear anything magical. By the time you and Lily ended your friendship, the relationship between the two sisters were, shall we say, strained at best. Afterwards you neither saw nor heard from Petunia again. What you did not know was that Petunia tried to make amends and rebuilt her relationship with Lily.  
I know you think Potter corrupted Lily Evans, turning her into this cruel woman, but this could not be farther from the truth.   
Lily lied to you and used and abused your friendship from day one. She is the pretty child between the two sisters. She had been the one her parents bragged about and Petunia the one shoved to the side. When Lily shoplifted, she blamed Petunia and watched as her sister was punished for her crime.  
The moment Lily learned she was a witch, she started to torment Petunia. Petunia could not dare and complain to their parents, as the Evans parents never believed any wrongdoing on the part of their darling Lily.  
Petunia tried her best to mend her relationship with her sister, but Lily declined. She poisoned her parents against their oldest child and when their parents died a few days after Lily graduated from Hogwarts, Petunia was shocked to learn that their parents left every last drop of money and asset to Lily. They did not even leave so much as a used tissue to Petunia. In fact they did not even mention Petunia in their Last Will and Testament. It was as if Petunia Evans never existed.  
Still Petunia tried to build a relationship with Lily. Lily accused her of pretending to make amends, since she hoped Lily would share her inheritance with Petunia, something that Petunia did not desire.  
Petunia married before Lily did, no surprise there as Petunia is three years older than Lily. She married her husband on the 5th of July. She did invite Lily and James to the wedding, but Lily returned the invitation unopened.  
In turn, when Lily and James wed, she refused to invite Petunia and her husband. To this day the two sisters have not spoken one word with each other.  
Through the years Petunia and her husband tried to conceive a child, but were unable to. I spoke to Petunia and her husband personally and Petunia is more than willing to approach Lily and beg her to give Harry to her.  
I believe Lily and James will consent. They are under the impression that Petunia hates magic and will therefor treat Harry badly.  
What Lily does not know is this. Petunia married a pureblood wizard. The Potters have no knowledge of the marriage, since Petunia’s husband is not a follower of Albus Dumbledore and unlike the Potters, Petunia and her husband stay out of the gossip pages.  
Petunia and her husband visited one muggle doctor after the other to try and find a solution to their infertility. As a last resort they visited the goblins and made a startling discovery.”

Against his better judgment, Severus poured them another glass of scotch.

“Everybody always wondered where the muggleborns came from. If only the wizarding community had not been so quick as to dismiss house elves and goblins. They know the real origin of muggleborns. We all know the tendency of the more traditional pure blood families and the way they treated their squib children. They were sent to live in the muggle world, often forced to adopt new identities. According to a very smug goblin healer all muggle born witches and wizards are the offspring of at least one squib ancestor, as long as the ancestor is at least the great grandparent of the so-called muggleborn.  
Rose Evans’ grandparents, both maternal and paternal had been squibs. Her paternal grandfather had been a Selwyn and her paternal grandmother a Black. Her maternal grandfather came from the Prewett family and her maternal grandmother from the Malfoy family. Both sets of grandparents were purebloods.   
John Evans’ mother was my cousin Adaline Malfoy, whom we all believed died childless. Cousin Adaline was beyond angry when she learned she was a squib and refused to acknowledge her magical ancestry. John’s father, Corvus, was the older brother of Orion Black.  
Neither Rose nor John knew of their magical ancestry and did not even know they would have been classified as squibs.  
At first the goblins believed Petunia was also a squib, but their tests revealed that Petunia’s magical core had been damaged. The damage took place when she was about six years old. Before that time, she would have already displayed burst of accidental magic. The damage to her magical core also damaged her reproductive organs. While the goblins healers were in fact able to repair the damage caused to Petunia’s core, they were unable to repair the damage caused to her uterus and ovaries. Petunia and her husband will never be able to have their own children.”

“And Lily is unaware of the fact that not only are they pureblood, Petunia’s magic has been restored?”

“The Potters are completely in the dark. They do not even know who Petunia’s husband is. You must also be slipping, since you’ve met Petunia and her husband quite a few times before. But then again neither Petunia nor Augustus ever mentioned that Petunia knew you as a child.”

“Augustus? Augustus Rookwood? But his wife’s name is Cassiopeia. Besides Cassiopeia looks nothing like Petunia.”

“I assure you, they are one and the same person. Petunia, or Cassiopeia as she now prefers discovered she was a metamorphmagus and she reverted her appearance to her true birth appearance. Did you ever wonder why Petunia was did not remotely resemble the rest of her family?  
But that is all beside the point. Augustus and Cassiopeia will visit with the Potters tomorrow. Lily believes, for some reason or the other, that her sister married an obese muggle by the name of Vernon Dursley. Augustus will disguise himself to resemble this Vernon Dursley and they will beg Lily and James to give them Harry.  
Like I said, I believe Lily and James will abandon Harry with the hope that he will be further mistreated by his Aunt and Uncle.  
This is the only legal way we can think of saving Harry, as the Potters will rather disfigure themselves than allow that child one second of happiness.”

******

Lily and James apparated to Little Whinging, Surrey. They both wondered why Petunia contacted her after all these years, seemingly distraught, begging for reconciliation. They both sneered at the muggle neighbourhood around them. Lily wondered how she ever could have lived as a muggle, the place seemed so boring and drab.

They sneered at the perfect lawns and planned landscape. The place was too orderly and too neat. Who would ever enjoy living in the muggle world, visiting muggle shopping centres? Their banks looked cold and clinical. The streets were all paved, not a cobblestone in place. Their mode of travel was boring and time consuming. Unlike magical cars, only available to certain ministry workers and the Knight Bus, muggle cars had only so much space available, despite their silly little advertisements promising luxury and space.

“Lils, how are we supposed to find the house?”

Lily gave her husband a fond smile. This was his first visit to a muggle neighbourhood. She pointed to a street sign, “See those, they tell muggles what the name of the street is.”

James nodded as he read the street signs. Currently they were standing at one corner of two roads crossing each other. The sign announced that the street in front of them was “Privet Drive”, the other sign announced that the street they had been walking up in was “Oak Street”.

Lily pointed to strange boxes in front of the muggle homes, “Those are mail boxes. Muggles use men and women to deliver their mail. The mailman will come each day, delivering the letters. On each mailbox and on the muggles house itself, is a number. Do you see?”

James rolled his eyes. Merlin, muggles were so backwards and stupid. Using people to bring their mail to them, marking their ugly boring houses with little numbers, just so that they know where they are.

“Petunia said her address is Number 4 Privet Drive. So that means…”

James was pleased with himself, he was a bloody genius.

“It means we already found Privet Drive, now we only need to find the house marked number 4.”

Lily gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. James really was smarter than everybody else. She never could understand why they complained they could not find their way in the muggle world, especially since muggles had this compulsion to mark everything they owned. No wonder it was so easy for one country to invade the other. Muggles mapped, named and numbered every little thing.

A few minutes later they found Petunia’s address. Lily supposed that to muggles, the home could be pretty. But to her it was pretty boring. The house looked exactly the same as the rest of the houses on the street. Everything was exactly the same, the houses, the hedges and even the gardens. The only difference from one house to the next was the cars (or lack thereof) in the driveway and the numbers on the doors and mailboxes.

“Well, let’s get this over with. Merlin, I can’t wait to get back home. To wash the stench of this muggle neighbourhood from my skin and to get rid of these horrible muggle clothing.”

Those who knew Lily as a child, would not recognize the woman. These days she only reminded those around her that she was in fact muggleborn, when she and her husband wanted one law or the other adjusted to suit their needs or when it would make her look good. She always knew she was her parents’ favorite child. How could she not be?

She was the pretty daughter. The perfect English rose. Her hair is thick and lustrous, the perfect shade of red, not the orange red or the pale pinkish red, Her eyes a brilliant shade of green, shining like emeralds. Her skin pale and creamy. Her cute button nose adorned with the right amount of freckles, artfully sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, so unlike most redheads who were covered in freckles. She was smart, loved and adored by her teachers and fellow classmates. Then came the best news, she was a witch. In short, she was everything Petunia never was and never could be.

Lily heard her parents, whispering. Whenever they introduced their children, they always pointed to Lily first, the pride clear in their voices and faces. It was always “our darling daughter Lily”, then came Petunia “and our other daughter, Petunia”. Petunia had always been the other daughter. The ugly one. The one with dull blonde hair, with the long almost horse like face. The boring mud brown eyes. The one with the sharp nose and thin ugly lips. The one who was not loved and adored. The one who was not doted upon by her parents, teachers and classmates. The one who was not a witch, just a boring muggle. The jealous one, the vindictive one. The harpy with a voice that could strip paint from a wall. 

Oh and how Lily took advantage of the favoritism. She lost count at the number of times she blamed her own sins on her sister. The number of times she managed to land her sister in trouble, not only with their parents, but at school as well. Lily was the little angel and Petunia the demon from hell. Her most successful year had been the year Petunia turned thirteen. Lily made sure to make her sister’s life hell that whole year. Her crowning glory was when their parents cancelled Petunia’s birthday party, not that anybody would have showed up for Petunia in any case, they only attended to be close to Lily. Petunia also never received her birthday gift and Lily later stole the gifts and destroyed them. When Petunia complained to their parents, Lily turned up the charm, gave her parents her most innocent angelic smile and they believed everything Lily told them. As punishment Petunia also did not receive Christmas gifts that year.

Petunia invited her sister and brother-in-law into her home. It was quite clear the woman seemed proud of her normal boring muggle home. Lily just managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the sight of Petunia. The woman was still the ugly harpy she had been as a child. Petunia was also living proof that every pot had a lid and if she managed to snag a husband, there was hope for Snape yet.

As expected Petunia’s home was spotless, not a thing was out of place. Her husband did not even rise to greet the guests, but it was not as if they could blame the man. He looked like a beached whale. His breaths were labored and it seemed like he was a walking advertisement for either a stroke or a heart attack. He was one of the most revolting men Lily had ever seen in her life. But, with Petunia’s looks and personality, something like Vernon Dursley could be the best her sister could hope for.

Conversation between the two couples were strained. The Potters made no attempt to hide their disdain for the Dursley couple. 

“Lily, I need your help. Vernon and I are very happy and content with our lives, but there is one thing we crave. You see, I am unable to carry a child and Vernon is sterile. We are desperate to become parents. We tried to adopt a child, but because of Vernon’s medical condition, we were denied.”

James took a sip of tea to hide his snort. Medical condition indeed, being a big fat pig is not a medical condition. Maybe if the tub of lard eats less and exercises more, his medical condition would disappear. James Potter really despised fat people. They were lazy and disgusting. Fat fucks should never be allowed to breed, Merlin knows, they do not deserve love and they most certainly did not even deserve happiness. If it was up to him, all of these tubs of lard, would be forced to lose weight and if they are unable to lose the extra pounds and keep healthy, they should be executed. Fat people were nothing more than a blight on society and a drain on resources.

“Petunia, I can’t possibly see what you want me to do about it. I’m not going to break the law by using my magic to steal a baby for you.”

“Oh heavens, no. This is not what I … we are asking, no begging from you. In our world, there is something like surrogate mothers. I wanted to ask if you and James, would be willing to be our surrogate parents. We will pay for everything and arrange legal adoption of the baby. We don’t even care if the baby is a boy or a girl or even has magic. We only want a child.”

Lily shuddered. The very idea of being pregnant again and the potential heartbreak of producing yet another disappointment like the other one, was revolting. Besides the child would be hers and James’ offspring and what if she said yes and the baby was a perfect little girl. An angel just like Jamie? But maybe, maybe they could get rid of the other one.

Petunia may claim that she does not care if the child is magical, but she knows Petunia and her pettiness. She would hate the child even more that she and James ever could. Under the iron thumb of Petunia, the boy may just become a normal member of society. And finally, if Petunia and her lump of lard consents, the Potter house would be normal like it was supposed to be. Without the presence of the great disappointment.

James had pretty much the same idea as Lily. This would really the perfect opportunity to get rid of the little parasite in their home. Now they only had to convince Lily’s bitch of a sister and her tub of lard she calls a husband. Husband and wife gave each other a small nod and smile.

“Petunia, James and I have talked it over. As I’ve told you I gave birth to twins. The birth was very taxing and the healers are of the opinion that it would be too dangerous for me to become pregnant again. That is why we don’t have other children. You are my sister, my only living relative and we would love nothing more that help you, but it is physically impossible.”

Petunia started to sob. It was clear to Lily the woman was desperate beyond measure.

“Oh Tunie, don’t cry. Do you really want a baby or does the age of the child matter?”

“Lily we don’t care about the age. But it still does not solve our problem. We are still unable to adopt a child.”

Lily could smell victory in the air. Now to deliver the final blow and they would be rid of the other one.

“I really want to help you. Like I told you I had twins. I hate to admit it, but my sons do not get along at all. As you will remember we were hunted by a mad wizard, Jamie managed to defeat him, but at great cost. He was hurt during the attack and nearly died. As a result, we had to nurse him back to health. Harry is a bit jealous about the extra attention Jamie received from us, as well as the adoration the wizarding public shows Jamie. We are willing, reluctantly however, to allow you and Vernon to take Harry and raise him as your own child. Maybe Harry would no longer be such a jealous little boy if he is the only child receiving attention from his parents…”

******

The moment the Potters left the house, Petunia and Vernon rippled and changed back into themselves. Cassiopeia Petunia Rookwood, neé Evans, hugged her husband. They partially told the truth, they desperately craved a child, but Augustus most certainly was not sterile. She was the damaged one, nobody would ever know how she damaged her core in the first place, that was something not even the goblins had been able to discover.

They both knew James and Lily hoped that Harry will be mistreated by his new parents. They hoped Harry would be abused even worse than he was being abused by them. The couple waited until the real Vernon Dursley and his husband came back home. Vernon had been Petunia’s only friend at school. Both were social outcasts. Vernon was the fat child who liked boys and Petunia the surly child. Even though Petunia and Lily did not attend the same school, she still suffered under the idea of Lily Evans.

Vernon changed over the years, he was no longer the rather portly boy he had been. A few weeks after his eighteenth birthday, his father, obese himself, suffered a massive heart attack and passed away. Vernon did not want to die young as his father had, he hated the fact that he had to buy his clothes at the big and tall section of the store and most of the time his mother still had to adjust the clothes to fit his large frame. He hated the taunts and jeers. For those reasons, but mostly due to the fact that Vernon wanted it for himself, he started a healthy diet and exercising. It was horrible and most days he just wanted to give up and gorge himself.

These days Vernon Dursley was a very successful young man and ran his own support group. His goal in life was to live healthy, love his husband and love of his life to the best of his ability and remind the overweight and less than perfect children that they did indeed deserve to be loved, they deserved to be treated with respect, they deserved to be happy. He never offered quick solutions to their problems, he never forced the overweight boys and girls to start dieting and exercising and the less than beautiful to start visiting doctors and fixing what nature did not give them. He did however offer understanding and acceptance.

“By the looks on your faces, I gather you were successful?”

“As of fifteen minutes ago, we are the proud parents of Harry Potter.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments & kudos :)

The moment Harry heard that his parents gave him up to Lily’s muggle sister and brother-in-law he walked on clouds. Nothing could have been worse than the Potters. He spent the winter holidays with what was soon to become his new parents. Harry was more than willing to spend his summers in a muggle neighbourhood, surrounded by muggles.

What he did receive was his Aunt Cassiopeia and his Uncle Augustus. They explained about his Aunt’s magic and how the core had been bound and damaged. They also explained the need for subterfuge, not that they really needed to explain it in depth to Harry. If James and Lily ever learned the truth about Lily’s sister and the mere fact that Harry was indeed happy and not miserable, they will ruin the adoption.

For the first time in Harry’s short life he actually enjoyed Christmas, or Yule since his soon to be parents observed the old customs. Harry always dreamed of celebrating Christmas (or Yule) with people who wanted him. He dreamed of sitting beside a fire with his parents, drinking hot chocolate. In the deepest darkest recess of Harry’s heart he dreamed of waking Christmas morning and opening presents.

His new life came crashing down three days before they were to return to Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley saw Harry with his Aunt Cassiopeia and Uncle Augustus in Diagon Alley. The little redheaded snitch nearly broke her leg, running to tattle on Harry. Three days long Harry lived in fear about what his parents could do. The adoption would only be finalized by the 10th of January, giving the Potters ample time to retract their promise.

It was their second day back at Hogwarts after the winter holidays. The owls delivered the usual letters and packages from home as well as the Daily Prophet. A huge picture of a seemingly normal house with the Dark Mark hovering above it. The headline announced in big fat bold letters: RETURN OF THE DARK MARK!

“Rita Skeeter reports:  
Late last night I witnessed a flurry of activity coming from the Ministry. Almost every Auror, quite a few Unspeakables and a handful of Ministry workers ran past me in great haste. I managed to delay an Auror long enough to hear the words we all hoped never to hear again: ‘…the Dark Mark was seen over a house in Little Whinging, Surrey…’

There in a quiet muggle neighbourhood was indeed the Dark Mark, hovering over a normal looking muggle house. The occupants of the house tortured and brutally murdered. The crime scene shook several hardened Aurors to the core. The Ministry had to work late into the night to obliviated the memory of the scene from the minds of their muggle neighbours and the muggle police officers.

I was intrigued as to why Death Eaters would suddenly start to torture and murder muggles. It has been years since Jamie Potter, our Hero, vanquished He Who Must Not Be Named. And if the rumours of You Know Who’s return are to be believed, 

Of course this reporter was curious as to why would Death Eaters who managed to escape justice be interested in this muggle house? Certainly there are more prominent muggles they could have attacked to announce their return? I am of course thinking about the muggle Prime Minister and their royal family.

As all my readers are by now well aware, I will not rest until I have shared important information with the wizarding public. What I learned shocked me to my very core.

The occupants of the house were indeed muggle, but they were related to a very prominent magical family. I was horrified to learn that those poor muggles, were the sister and brother in law of Lily Potter, the mother of Jamie Potter.

I am certain that I speak for every witch and wizard in expressing my condolences to the Potter family.

The funeral of Vernon and Petunia Dursley (neé Potter) will be held at an undisclosed time and place. Mrs Potter tearfully asked not to send flowers or cards, but rather make a donation to the Jamie Potter Relief Fund.

See Page 2 for an exclusive interview with Lily Potter.  
See Page 4 for news regarding Ministry raids and suspected Death Eaters taken in for questioning.”

Harry lost whatever colour he had in his face. The Potters believed Aunt Cassiopeia still went by the name Petunia and she had been married to Vernon Dursley. The two Slytherin boys skipped over the interview with Lily Potter. Neither cared much to read the drivel, instead they turned to page 4.

“SUSPECTED DEATH EATERS TAKEN IN FOR QUESTIONING  
William Rapport

Still reeling from the senseless murder of two innocent muggles and the horror of seeing the Dark Mark once again darkening our skies, the Ministry started their investigation.

Within an hour several prominent pure blood families, with connections to the dark faction were taken in for questioning.

The first home to be raided had been Malfoy Manor. Aurors dragged a protesting Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy from their home. We all remember that Lucius Malfoy had been charged as a Death Eater and does indeed carry the Dark Mark, marking him as a follower of He Who Must Not Be Named.

During his trial, Malfoy was found to be innocent, as he had been under the Imperious curse.

Narcissa Malfoy (neé Black) had never been marked and claimed ignorance of her husband’s Death Eater activities.

To this day many believed the Malfoy family escaped justice by claiming an Unforgiveable curse, since it is well known that there is no physical proof of the curse being cast upon your person.

After three hours of intensive questioning the Auror Department released the couple, unable to find any evidence linking them to Death Eater activity. A source, close to the investigation, whom wished to remain anonymous confirmed that the Ministry did indeed raid the mansion, but no evidence had been found to link them to either dark magic or Death Eater activity.

The following witches and wizards were also taken in for questioning, but as with the Malfoy family were released since there had been no evidence linking them to the crime:

Augustus and Cassiopeia Rookwood.  
Valerian and Katarina Parkinson.  
Gregory (Snr) and Elizabeth Goyle.  
Vincent (Snr) and Mariana Crabbe.  
Theodore Nott (Snr)  
Chiara Zabini.  
Marcus (Snr) and Susan Flint.  
Michael and Delphine Greengrass.

For a full list of suspected Death Eaters see page 10”

It was at that precise moment Harry realized his dreams of escaping the Potters were not merely dashed, but blown to smithereens. With the death of Vernon Dursley and an unknown woman (Harry suspected the second victim had been Vernon’s husband) and with Uncle Augustus and Aunt Cassiopeia (the real Petunia) under investigation of being Death Eaters, he was never going to escape his parents and brother.

 

Dumbledore rose from his chair, clapping his hands, calling for silence.

“Children, I am sure you are upset. But there is nothing to fear. You are safe at Hogwarts. No harm will befall you. I know it is disturbing news, but I am certain the Aurors will be able to arrest those responsible for this despicable act in the near future.”

Dumbledore pointedly looked at the Slytherin table as he promised swift justice. It was clear he believed those responsible had children or friends with children at Hogwarts and that he believed the culprits must be Slytherin.

“Classes will be suspended today, to give every child ample opportunity to contact their parents. I have made arrangements that the muggleborn children will be granted exactly the same privilege.  
Jamie Potter and Mr Potter, please come to my office. Your parents would like to speak to you.”

With that Dumbledore turned and left the Great Hall. Harry wanted more than ever to make his escape. He dreaded facing the Potters in Dumbledore’s office. He was sure that Black and Lupin were present as well. There was no doubt in his mind that James and Lily Potter did not come to Hogwarts to comfort their children. If anything they came to punish him.

Harry entered Dumbledore’s office, and as expected he faced five very angry adults. Dumbledore was busy sucking on a lemon drop, seems like the rumours of him dousing those bloody things with calming draught were fact. James and Lily were shaking from anger. Sirius and Remus stood side by side, interlocked, both preventing the other from doing something rash. Jamie sat in the corner, a big satisfied smug grin plastered on his face.

Harry stumbled from the headmaster’s office three hours later. His back adorned with fresh scars and his spirit broken. Harry vowed to keep silent. He dared not complain, he dared not even taking either Professor Snape or the Malfoy family into his confidence. Draco’s parents were already hauled to the Ministry and subjected to interrogation and humiliation. He could not, would not, place them in harm’s way again.

A week later it was announced that Dolores Umbridge, junior secretary to Minister Fudge, had been found to be the guilty party. Her trial was swift and the administration of the Dementor’s Kiss even more so.

The year passed in a blur for Harry, he submerged himself in his schoolwork, outstripping Hermione Granger in every subject. In the back of his mind he heard a frightened voice reminding him that James and Lily were sure to punish him severely because he tried to escape and because his grades were better than Jamie’s. But the harder the voice screamed the harder Harry studied. They were going to punish him in any case. Why should he let his studies suffer just to placate them and stroke Jamie’s already overinflated ego?

Harry did not even realize that Jamie, Ron and Hermione went after the Philosopher’s Stone, trying to implicate Professor Snape. Only to find Professor Quirrell stuck in front of a mirror, unable to retrieve the stone. If it had not been for Professor Snape, Jamie would have been killed by Quirrell. Rumour had it that Voldemort and Quirrell shared the same body and it had been Quirrell craving the stone.

The Bloody Baron did tell Harry that Dumbledore was furious. He was unable to retrieve the Philosopher’s Stone from the Mirror of Erised, since the charm he (Dumbledore) placed on the mirror prevented anybody from retrieving the Philosopher’s Stone if their intentions were not pure. That titbit of news made Harry a little bit happy. Dumbledore dragged every professor in front of the mirror, Professor Flitwick claimed he never even saw the stone as he saw himself becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts, but then again Professor Flitwick was part goblin, so the Philosopher’s Stone and its elixir would not have tempted him.

Professor Sprout refused to look in the mirror, claiming a Seer once told her that she would meet her demise in front of a magical mirror.

Dumbledore did not even ask Professor Snape to stand in front of the mirror, claiming he does not want to tempt the Potion’s Master with the stone.

Harry did not even mind when Dumbledore adjusted the points to ensure a Gryffindor victory. It did not really come as a surprise, as Dumbledore always ensured Gryffindor won the House Cup.

Harry did mind however that he was bound to be isolated from his friends for the whole summer and subjected to the abuse and torment his family dished out. His summer was once again going to be spent locked away in his small room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The next few chapters will skip the years to bring us back to the timeline in the prologue (1st chapter) as I'm sure nobody wants to read about 7 years of abuse & torture at the hands of Harry's so-called family

Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts. The summer had been just as horrible as he believed it was going to be. He counted it as a good day when the Potters completely ignored him and forgot to feed him, the hunger was horrible, but at least he was not beaten and berated. Harry shuddered as he remembered the morning their results arrived from Hogwarts.

As Harry expected, Jamie and Ron competed who would be placed last, Ron only gaining that questionable honour, since McGonagall made sure Jamie’s results were not too abysmal. She could not do anything regarding their final examinations, as independent examiners marked their work, but Jamie’s overall year point lifted him form a Troll to at least an ‘Acceptable’. Harry suspected Dumbledore had been the only reason Jamie and Ron were not forced to repeat the first year. Dumbledore’s favoritism regarding everything related to Gryffindor was legendary.

And despite McGonagall’s and Dumbledore’s machinations, Harry achieved an Outstanding in all his subjects. He was the top scorer for every subject, outstripping Granger at every turn. Harry spent over an hour in front of his furious parents and Jamie’s godfathers.

His birthday brought a little respite as Aunt Cassiopeia and his friends managed to sneak him presents. Harry was once again locked into his room, since Jamie had a birthday party during the day and a birthday ball later in the evening. Up until school started Harry had to endure the taunts in silence. The little jabs reminding Harry that Jamie’s friends had been over for a spectacular birthday party and the presents they bought him. Jamie also loved referring to the birthday ball that evening. The number of guests. The opulence and the rich, overindulgent menu. The luxurious presents he received from the various Ministers, the German Chancellor, the Russian Czar.

When their new school lists arrived, Harry was not surprised not to be invited with. He did hope that Lily would at least purchase his school supplies, even if it was tattered second hand books. Lily’s vindictiveness rose to new levels, when she coldly informed Harry that they would not be purchasing any school supplies for Harry. He would have to borrow books and supplies from his housemates at school.

Harry was a nervous wreck by the time Flippie took him to the station.

“Master Harry, don’t you be worrying about your robes and books. We had to punish ourselves severely afterwards, but we made sure you will not be going to school with nothing.”

With that Flippie enlarged a package, before handing it to Harry. Later, safely inside the train, Harry opened the package and started crying when he saw everything. The elves made sure he had robes, all the books and all the supplies. He vowed that one day he would free the elves from the Potters and that he would grant them sanctuary.

 

******

Their new Defence professor was more of a train wreck than Quirrell could ever hope to have been. Gilderoy Lockhart was nothing more than a fraud and a pompous arsehole. Granger started blushing and giggling whenever the peacock was near. Jamie and Lockhart indulged themselves in various photoshoots, resulting in a revolting article in Witch Weekly, both competing for the dubious title of most eligible bachelor in wizarding Britain. A title Jamie won, on account of his fame as the supposed Boy Who Lived. For weeks Jamie received presents from parents wishing to align their families with the House of Potter. The Potters kept quiet about the marriage contract between Jamie and Ginny, boasting about the numerous expensive gifts and donations made to the Jamie Potter Fund.

But Harry trudged through the days. He did not complain about the bullying at the hands of Jamie and his group of friends. Professor Snape complained a few times on his behalf, but after yet another visit to Dumbledore’s office for a meeting with his parents, Harry decided to suffer in silence. It was not worth it. He could not endanger his friends and Professor Snape. The veiled threat behind James Potter’s words had been clear. It was awful enough that he had to live with the knowledge that Vernon and his husband’s deaths were his fault, as well as the persecution his Uncle and Aunt, as well as his friends’ families had to suffer. All because he dreamed of a better life for himself. So he allowed them to tell him he was a failure, that he would never amount to anything. He was reminded daily that he was only jealous of Jamie and that he tried to tarnish the good reputation of Jamie by claiming he was bullied by his own brother.

Minerva McGonagall’s lips pursed into a very thin line.

“Really Mr Potter, these false accusations of yours must stop. I’ve witnessed one of the pranks myself, and I have seen no proof of the so-called bullying you claim. It seems to me that you need to grow a sense of humour and stop running to Severus each time Jamie merely looks in your direction.”

Dumbledore popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

“I do believe you need to be punished Mr Potter. Hopefully the loss of a hundred points and two months’ worth of detentions, which will be supervised by Professor McGonagall, will deter any further endeavors on your part to make such false and grievous accusations.”

So Harry stayed quiet. He refused to drag Professor Snape and his house mates into this mess. Even though they did not blame him for the loss of points, Harry felt the weight on his shoulders. So he suffered through the detentions with McGonagall. He performed each and every demeaning job the woman assigned him, daily cleaning the Gryffindor Tower, which incidentally included their bathrooms, which was filthy. He shoveled thestral dung for Hagrid, cleaned the open pus-weeping sores from one of the Giant Squid’s tentacles when the beast got it infected somehow.

Draco wanted to write to his father and have Lucius investigate Hogwarts, but Harry refused. He remembered the shopkeeper in Diagon Alley, he heard the whispered conversations regarding her fate and the fate of anybody who dared to cross the Potters.

Harry was just glad the Potters believed that Lily’s sister died a long time ago. He was sure it only slipped out, but still it did. Lily’s admission that she believed her sister died a long time ago. He may have suspected before, but now he knew. Somehow the Potters had been responsible for the senseless slaughter of Vernon Dursley and his husband. He knew that they had been behind the arrests and interrogations of not only his Aunt Cassiopeia and Uncle Augustus, but every last of his friends at Slytherin. With a sinking feeling, Harry realized that even with hard proof of their involvement, they would escape with barely a slap on the wrist. Nobody would want to put the Potters on trial. As much as the populace at large detested the Potter family and Jamie in particular, they had too much power and influence and just many powerful and influential friends. 

One month after the other followed and by Halloween, Harry was a nervous wreck. Lockhart used him in all of his lessons, and each time. He was humiliated by Lockhart and Jamie with each lesson. There was the time he played the feebleminded villager, complete with slurred speech, copious amounts of drool and a drooping lazy left eye. Another time he was the pitiful Waga-Waga werewolf, and forced to give these rather mournful howls. Jamie’s personal favorite was the re-enactment of the submission of the vampire at a remote village, deep in the Carpathian mountains. According to Lockhart he managed to subdue the vampire by giving him a swift hard kick between the legs, an action Jamie performed with relish. Harry spent the rest of the day in the Infirmary, as Madame Pomfrey had to repair his raptured left testicle, Jamie spent the next month entertaining his followers mimicking Harry’s high pitched scream of pain.

Their second year ended with Lockhart fleeing the school. The idiot had been having an affair with the Gryffindor Head Girl and a Seventh year Prefect in Ravenclaw. He apparently promised both young witches that they were going to get married. Unfortunately he got both girls pregnant and when their parents showed up to enforce the marriage (sooner rather than later), Lockhart’s dalliances with both girls had been discovered.

The man ran so fast from Hogwarts Harry could swore he saw Lockhart’s shadow being left behind by the fleeing peacock. The Aurors were looking for him, as well the girls’ parents, but Lockhart disappeared from the radar. It was only with the arrival of a very unfortunate looking witch, cross-eyed, toothless and a big hairy mole on her nose, claiming that she had in fact been the one who defeated the Waga-Waga werewolf and that Lockhart obliviated her and the entire village, for the floodgates to truly open.

Within a week Lockhart was exposed as a child molester, a fraud and a thief. Not only was the disgraced wizard a wanted man in Britain and Ireland, but the majority of Europe as well.

The Potters quickly issued a press release, before anybody would start questioning the friendship between the Potter family and Gilderoy Lockhart.

“Suffice to say we never trusted that man. The moment Jamie met Lockhart, he disliked him and told me in confidence that he believed there was something strange about Lockhart and all of his so-called adventures. Regarding the article in ‘Witch Weekly’ and Jamie and Lockhart’s appearance, I am sorry to say, but we had been duped into the article.  
The reporter assured me the article would have been a memorium to Lily’s deceased sister and brother-in-law and the impact the deaths of his Aunt and Uncle on Jamie’s life.  
Instead my son was subjected to a parody of journalism and unwanted attention from various sexual predators.”

The journalist was summarily fired from Witch Weekly and after a swift investigation, found to be Lockhart’s accomplice. With the Ministry at a standstill in their investigation regarding the whereabouts of Gilderoy Lockhart and the public baying for blood, they did the next best thing. Catherine O’Hara was tried and found guilty as Lockhart’s longtime lover and accomplice. Nobody cared to listen to her desperate pleas that she was innocent, that she only met Lockhart once and that was on the day of the interview, that she was assigned the article and did not sought it out.

Harry and those who knew the truth about the Potters believed the hapless young woman, but were powerless to assist her. The Auror investigation produced a paper trail linking Ms O’Hara to Lockhart, they produced insurmountable proof and irreproachable witnesses connecting the two and confirming that they had indeed been lovers and co-conspirators.

Jamie Potter received monetary compensation from the Wizenmagot in the amount of one million galleons and a new law was passed. Affectionately known as the Jamie Law it granted unlimited protection towards Jamie Potter and his brand. Nobody was allowed to take so much as a school picture or even write an essay, using his name and likeness in any shape or form without the express permission by James and Lily Potter. Punishment was swift and severe and nobody had been spared. The first to be punished in terms of the Jamie Law had been the Thompson family. Young Andrew Thompson was an innocent three year old boy who drew a picture during class in his magical nursery school. Two blobs, one red and the other purple was next to each other. Andrew said the red blob was Jamie Potter and he was the purple blob. They were playing a game of tag. It had not been the first time Andrew drew him and Jamie playing together, since Jamie was his hero, but now with the law coming into effect, it meant that Andrew broke the law. Since Andrew was too young to be punished, his father was sentenced to four years in Azkaban.

The Potters left on a whirlwind tour to repair the damage done to the reputation of their beloved child, magically locking Harry in his room with barely enough food to last the month they planned on being gone.

The differences between the twins became clearer by the day. By the end of the summer, Jamie grew taller and gained a quite a bit of weight, which forced Jamie to start a diet and lose the extra poundage he gained. James and Lily blamed the house elves and punished them severely as the blame to Jamie’s weight problem had been lain squarely at the feet of the house elves. Harry on the other hand did not even manage to grow an inch and lost so much weight he looked like a skeleton.


	17. Chapter 17

A week into their third year had Harry wishing Lockhart was back at Hogwarts. Lupin was hired as the new DADA professor. Whilst he was competent, he showed even more blatant favourtism towards Jamie than every other professor, excluding Snape, combined. Jamie was awarded points for the mere fact of breathing and even though his essays never included more than his name, he was awarded an Outstanding without fault.

Once a month, whilst recovering from the effects of his transformations, Black substituted in his stead. If anything Black was more cruel than Lupin. The two strutted through the halls, punishing students they disliked for every small infraction. Their targets usually included the students they deemed less than perfect, but sometimes their targets were students who threatened the popularity of Jamie. Their favourite targets for their punishments and pranks, which was more acts of bullying bordering on terrorism, were the Slytherins in general and Harry in particular.

Still Harry suffered in silence and had on more than one occasion diverted the duo’s attention from his housemates to himself. He may only be nothing more than a slimy snake and worthless, but he will be damned if he allowed those two with their cruel nature anywhere near his friends and housemates. At least he knew Lupin would only be at Hogwarts for the year, not because of the stupid and supposed curse Dumbledore loved to tout, but because Lupin only consented to teach a year as Dumbledore struggled to find somebody.

Christmas brought respite. His tormentors left Hogwarts for their annual Christmas holiday, spent in the Alps skiing and relaxing. Harry spent the break in peace. He was unable to visit his true family, but still he was happy. For two weeks he did not need fear his life and the lives of his friends and true family. For two blissful weeks he was free from the oppressive presence of not only Jamie and his group of sycophants, but Jamie’s godfathers as well. 

With a small snicker Harry remembered their very first DADA lesson with Lupin. The man brought them to an old and unused classroom. The room was empty but for a wardrobe which rattled ominously.

******

“All right children. Your first lesson will be a practical one. Inside this wardrobe is a Boggart. Now can anybody tell me what a Boggart is and what it looked like?”

Harry knew the answer, but did not even raise his hand. Lupin would never ask him and would never give him points even if he did. Knowing the cruel man as well as he did, Harry knew Lupin would rather accuse him of cheating, deduct points and award points to Jamie instead. He noted none of the Slytherins raised their hands, not that he could blame them. Everybody knew about the connection between Jamie Potter and Remus Lupin. They also realized that Harry was going to be the one punished in their stead. Not that those bastards would not torment and terrorize their small friend, but they were not going to make it easy for them either.

Granger raised her hand, jumping up and down, making small sounds in an attempt to attract Lupin’s attention.

“Ms Granger?”

As usual Granger gave the textbook answer, not even bothering to use her own words. Harry wondered why everybody gushed over the girl. It was in fact very easy to memorize text and quote it word for word. The answer to achieve this is repetition, repetition, repetition or a photographic memory. A really smart person would be able to memorize the text and change the answer to his or her own words, whilst staying true to the correct answer.

Jamie and Ron looked in awe at their friend, gushing at how smart she is and how she truly was the smartest young witch in their year. Lupin awarded a ridiculous amount of points to the girl, before making them stand in a line and practicing the incantation. Lupin made sure that Neville was the first in line.

Harry immediately realized what Lupin’s plan was. Everybody knew Neville was deathly afraid of Snape and that it was basically a safe bet that Neville’s boggart would change into the Potion Master. That man would really cut of his left nut if he thought it would humiliate Severus Snape.

Neville stumbled forward, his wand trembling, sending little sparks towards the wardrobe. Lupin instructed Neville to concentrate on what he fears the most. Harry could see the gleam in Lupin’s eye. The same madness he witnessed so long ago when they murdered Tippy. Lupin knew the Longbottom boy feared Snape above all else. They all wondered how in the name of Merlin did a slobbering pitiful mess like Neville Longbottom end up in Gryffindor. He was neither brave nor daring. He and Sirius loved mocking the students and their perceived shortcomings.

Harry was of course at the top of their list, but sometimes the little shit refused to give them material to work with. The ungrateful little whelp refused to complain about the way they treated him, not only at Hogwarts, but at home as well. He took everything they threw at him in silence. Maybe he was finally starting to realize his role in life. And one day, when Voldemort returns, Harry Potter will become cannon fodder.

Another favourite student to mock was of course Neville Longbottom. They watched the poor boy during mealtimes, commenting every time the little tub of lard shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. They joked that the only reason anybody would notice the difference between a bowl of jelly and Neville Longbottom was because jelly was at least interesting and people liked jelly. With the nervous tubby being a Gryffindor, they could not mock the boy openly, since Gryffindors at least pretended to stand by each other, so every time they wanted to punish Longbottom, they fell back on their trusty little whipping boy – Harry.

“Ready Mr Longbottom? Now tell me what are you frightened of?”

Neville gulped and shook a little, before answering with a little tremor in his voice, “Professor Snape, sir.”

Lupin glowed at the laughs reverberating through the classroom. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

“Now Mr Longbottom, when I open the door, I want you to concentrate really hard on Professor Snape. The boggart will step out and take on the form of that which you fear most. With me so far?”

Neville nodded.

“OK Mr Longbottom, I understand you live with your grandmother?”

“Yes Sir. But I don’t want the boggart to turn into her!”

“No, no. You remember the only thing that can defeat a boggart?”

“Laughter sir.”

“Yes! The moment the boggart step out of the wardrobe, I want you to think very hard at the clothes your grandmother always favours. Think you can do that?”

Neville once again nodded. Lupin nearly rubbed his hands together with glee. He can just see it now, Snivellus dressed in one of Augusta Longbottom’s old dresses, with that huge tattered blue handbag clutched under his arm and the coup de grace would be the tatty old hat with the moldy stuffed vulture on top of it. Sirius rigged a camera to take pictures of the Snape-boggart dressed in that old cow’s clothes. Of course if somebody was to send a picture to the Daily Prophet accusing Snape of deviant behavior…

Lupin turned towards the class. He was not going to look at the boggart until he hears their laughter, then only will he turn and look. This was going to be so good.

Neville nodded his head and Lupin opened the door. A few second passed and then the laughter Lupin was hoping for. He failed to realize that even the Slytherins were laughing and as he turned to see Snape dressed in the Longbottom witch’s clothes, Lupin went white and then red in the face. With a snarl he banished the boggart back into the wardrobe before dismissing the class, forbidding them to tell anybody about this disaster.

The Slytherins left the classroom, still laughing. Longbottom really surprised them. They believed the boggart would change into Professor Snape and dreaded the moment Longbottom’s spell would change Professor Snape’s clothing into that of an elderly witch. Oh they knew what Lupin’s plan was and shuddered at the humiliation of it. Instead the boggart changed into Lupin’s snarling visage. Longbottom muttered the correct spell and seconds later stood a version of Lupin, which had everybody in stitches. The Lupin-boggart was not dressed in Augusta Longbottom’s clothes, instead the boggart sported a pair of hot pink lacy knickers with two glittering heart stickers plastered across its nipples. The thing’s hairy legs were covered in fishnet stockings and a pair of bright red stilettos were shoved onto its feet. Cheap plastic jewelry, bright red lipstick and blush, vibrant blue eye shadow and an overwhelming waft of cheap perfume completed the picture.

Harry nodded towards Draco, “And that Draco, is why Neville Longbottom is in Gryffindor.”

******

The rest of the year flew by. Lupin and Black openly ignored Neville. When the boy landed the fourth time in the hospital wing, the Slytherins slipped in one after the other to wish him well and leave small presents. Not one of his housemates deemed it necessary to visit the boy. It had been clear to Harry what was going on, Gryffindor was taking revenge on Neville Longbottom because he dared to embarrass their beloved Remus Lupin.

Augusta Longbottom tried to resolve the issue, but Dumbledore refused to grant the old witch an appointment. In the end, Lady Longbottom had to approach the school governors and by reminding the Ministry of the fate of Frank and Alice she succeeded in getting Neville resorted. Much to everybody’s shock Neville was resorted into Slytherin. 

Jamie told everybody who wanted to listen that they will most certainly find Neville’s bloody corpse up one morning, but when it became clear that Neville was adjusting well in Slytherin, he started a rumour that either Longbottom was under the Imperius curse or that Augusta Longbottom must be a Death Eater herself and that she helped Bellatrix LeStrange, Rabastan LeStrange, Rudolphus LeStrange and Barty Crouch Jnr to torture her own son and daughter-in-law into insanity and was now corrupting Neville.

The year ended and Harry was once again homeward bound, dread filling him as he knew he was going to suffer severely at the hands of his family and their friends. They could not punish Neville Longbottom and despite the best efforts of Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore, Jamie was once again competing for the wooden spoon with Ron Weasley. At least he had one bright spot in the dreary summer ahead. He heard the family was going to take a vacation and decided to spend time in South Africa, the highlight of their visit was the very exclusive and expensive Sabi Sabi Private Game Reserve. Harry secretly hoped a lion would eat his family, but did not really pin his hopes on that happening. Mostly since real lions do have taste and pride, unlike Gryffindors.


	18. THIS IS NOT A CJAPTER

WARNING : This is not a chapter

P

Normally, I don’t let the negative comments get me down. I write because I want to, because I enjoy it and if only one other person, besides myself enjoys whatever I’ve put out there, then I’m happy. I appreciate all comments and constructive criticism Something that does however rub me the wrong way, not only the comments on my fic’s but the other author’s out there as well, is those that try and make the author feel like a failure. 

Nobody forces anybody to read a story or to keep on reading. If you don’t like either the author’s style or the particular story – don’t read it. Don’t follow it. And practice a little common human decency and keep your hatred to yourself.

I’ve read a few stories that I disliked and I stopped following the story. That is my choice. That is also the choice of everybody else out there.

What I did not do and won’t ever do is tell the author their story is horrible and “sucks ass”, I kept my negative opinion to myself, since many others do in fact enjoy that particular story.

Don’t try and belittle the author, for either their writing style, grammar, spelling mistakes, plot holes. Don’t start condemning the author because you chose to ignore the warning tags and homosexual relationships bother you, or graphic descriptions of violence, death, sex, rape, etc. upsets your gentle nature.

Be the better man (or woman) your comments make you out to be and stop reading/following the story.

Write your own story where everybody lives happily ever after in LaLa Land, farting rainbows and candy sprinkles. Create your own perfect world where the “good guys” overcome and conquer three sentences into the story.

But then again, it always seems that the most hurtful and bitter comments come from those who never seem to have written as much as a shopping list, much less put themselves out there to post their own fic. 

If you are an accomplished and published author, with quite a few awards, maybe even a Nobel prize or two under the belt or even work at a major publishing house – then maybe you get to insult the author of a story you’ve been reading.

I’m not going to apologize for “Battle Cry” or any of my other stories. I’m not going to change the plot to keep one person happy. The only person, in my opinion, I need to keep happy is myself. Finding that there are people out there who do enjoy and like what I’m writing is just the icing on the cake.

A good rule to follow is – if you have nothing nice to say, keep your mouth shut and your fingers off the keyboard.

~~~~~~

Coming back to “Battle Cry” – there is a reason why Harry seems to suffer so much and the Potters rule the wizarding world, even though almost everybody either dislikes them or downright hate them.

In my little twisted universe, Dumbledore still holds all the power. He rules supreme at Hogwarts, sits pretty as Chief Warlock of the Wizenmagot and crows as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. He made sure to surround himself with influential witches and wizards, those that control the ICW, Wizenmagot and even the majority of the Ministry of Magic. 

The Potter’s are flying high on the fame of Jamie Potter, the supposed Boy Who Lived and enjoy the same, if not more, power than Dumbledore.

Those who would openly cross the Potters, are labeled Death Eaters or just plain evil and/or dark and quickly find themselves as the lucky winners of a one way trip to Azkaban. Most do have their own families to think about and would rather play being a turtle and lay low. There is no reason to make themselves a target and destroy not only their own lives, but those of their loved ones as well.

Then there are those who panders to the Potters. Because Jamie is the Boy Who Lived. Even though, you the reader knows that Harry is the true hero. They will indulge Jamie Potter, his family and friends because they feel indebted to him. He was the one who vanquished Voldemort and saved them. They may or may not believe that Voldemort will return one day. Those who do believe Voldemort will return, either because they follow Dumbledore blindly or still lives under the shadow of fear, cast not only by Voldemort but Dumbledore as well, and they will give Jamie Potter basically carte blanche to do and behave in any manner he likes to, because they do not want him upset or telling them to save themselves from Voldemort.

 

Sad but true, this is how real life works as well. We may want to pretend that good overcomes evil, but in reality it rarely does. It is why one person with a gun can hold fifty people hostage and make them behave in the way he wants them to behave. The hostages knows the gunman does not have enough bullets to stop them all and that if they band together, they can free themselves. But the sad truth is that nobody wants to be the one the gunman do get to shoot and kill.

It is why corrupt governments and politicians seem to be allowed to run rampant and ruin their countries. Because they hold all the power. They surround themselves with powerful allies. Their spies and devout followers live amongst you, ready to hand you over to the authorities.

Not everybody is a hero, who would say “Damn the consequences. I’m going to take my chance and try and take the gunman out. If he shoots me, he shoots me. But at least I can die happy, knowing I saved all these hostages.” 

The majority of humanity operates under the base rule of survival. Luckily for humanity there are however those few who would be willing to lay down their own lives to save as many as possible. 

And that is what “Battle Cry” is all about. It is not going to be a death fic. Harry and Severus will find happiness. Dumbledore, the Potters (James, Lily and Jamie), Sirius Black, Lupin and everybody who abused their power will get their dues and be punished.

Unlike in real life, good will triumph over evil.

~~~~~~

Now, that I’ve busted my spleen – the next chapter will follow shortly. The TriWizard tournament will be featured and as such the fourth year will either be covered in one super long chapter or I will break it down into two or more chapters. The reason being is that the TriWizard tournament and return of Voldemort is such a defining moment, I do not want to rush the chapter just to get it out there.

For those who love Hagrid, he is neither good nor bad in “Battle Cry”. He is a rather simple minded individual, with serious anger management and aggression issues, whose unwavering and childlike faith in Dumbledore blinded him to the truth. He sees Dumbledore as the man who saved him, gave him a home and work when he had been expelled from Hogwarts. Never even realizing that Dumbledore even played him for the fool. Dumbledore certainly could have given proof that it had not been Hagrid who either opened the Chamber of Secrets or that his pet had been the one to murder Myrtle.

Thanks for every kudo and positive comment out there. You make this worthwhile. You make me feel that if I died today, I would die feeling accomplished. These stories are my little piece of non-invasive graffiti that screams “NOENOE WAS HERE”.


End file.
